What's Left Of Me
by Light Shining-Angel
Summary: Yami is a teenager boy that had passed by a really hard situation in his life Anzu is a girl that would help him to discover that there are many lovely things and beautiful moments everyday. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers! This was my very first story. I was traveling through all my docs in the pc and I found it... so I decided to post it to see what would you think about it..!!!

Enjoy!

**What's left of me**

Summary: Yami is a teenager boy that had passed by a really hard situation in his life; Anzu is a girl that would help him to discover that there are many lovely things and beautiful moments everyday. AU.

CHAPTER 1:

It was a beautiful Sunday to go out and visit some friends. She wanted to see them because she had expended all the holidays away with her family and didn't have the opportunity of hanging with them. She was riding her bike; she liked to ride it because of the feeling of freedom that appeared when the soft breeze caressed her delicate face. First, she was going to visit her best friend, Serenity and his brother that also was her best friend too, Joey, if she was lucky, then Tristan would be there and she would have meeting three of her friends in one visit.

She was entertained with the people walking by the park, and the children playing with the water of the fountain and feeling the soft breeze that she didn't paid attention to her front for one second and suddenly felt a strong blow that made her fall off her bike and get scrape a little on her legs and arms. She looked in front of her and saw a boy lying on the ground, with spiky hair, good-looking rubbing his pained parts as well.

"Why don't you watch were you are going?!" – exclaimed the boy with a very bothered tone

"I'm… so sorry, I wasn- - -"

"How could be someone so stupid?" –he exclaimed getting up and grabbing a black bag that was lying on the ground

"It was not entirely my fault!"- she exclaimed getting annoyed by that boy who was a stranger to her and was been very rude and arrogant.

"Ha, now you're saying that I put myself into your way to be hasty just because I like it?" –he said – "I don't even know why am I talking to you anyway" –he said and walked off

"I don't want to meet with a rude, and stupid and disagreeable boy like you ever in my life!!" –she yelled to him and mounted her bike again, this time paying full attention to her way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starting classes in a new school could be very difficult and could scare anyone but not him. He had passed by worse and horrible things so, being new in a school wasn't compared with the hell of life he had now.

He was dressed in a black neck-turtle shirt, with black leather pants and black shoes, because he still didn't have his school uniform. An unusual collar glistened at the sun light while he grabbed firmly his bag and walked towards the direction. There he received his hourly and went to look for his classroom. He found it and knocked at the door. A man opened the door and he handed him a paper. The man made him enter and stand in front of the class.

"Well, this semester we will count with the company of a new student from Tokyo. Please, present yourself."

"I'm Yami Muto" –he said with the firmest voice he could put.

All were looking at him except of a certain brown haired girl that was interested reading a book. She didn't have been paying attention when a series of exclamations and sigh of delight from her female partners including Serenity caught her attention and she raised her eyes to see the source of those expressions. She recognized him immediately.

"You??!!" –she said standing up, yelling and pointing at him with her finger

All were silent to see her reaction. Yami didn't reacted.

"It seems that Mr. Muto is a friend of you right Mss Mazaki?" –asked the teacher staring at her confused like the rest of the students

"Me? Friend of that?" –she exclaimed

"Perfect!!" –exclaimed the teacher with a tone that clearly said that he was going to put her penalty for her rudeness.

"You will be the one that shows him the school!" –he said to both

"What??" –the two exclaimed at the same time

"As you heard, now Yami sit behind… Anzu Mazaki" –he ordered and Yami walked to his seat making the girls of the classroom let out other series of sighs and exclamations

He sat down with gracefulness behind her. Anzu was predicting her day to be very very long.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The bell rang letting the students yell of joy and getting out of the classroom. Anzu searched with the eyes to Serenity.

"Serenity! Are you not going to wait for me?" –she asked her

"You have duties! I'm going with Tristan, see you!" –she yelled at her giggling and disappeared by the hall.

"Damn…"-she murmured while putting her tools inside her bag.

"You don't have to do it" –she heard a baritone voice behind her. She had to admit his voice was attractive.

"I have to. Is an order from the teacher"-she sighed- "Let's go" she said grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

She showed him all the important places of the school. Bathrooms, cafeteria, gym, laboratories, classrooms and others. The last one was the theater.

"And this here is the theater. Only is opened when there is an event. But if you want I can make you enter to take a look and - - -"

"Look, I appreciate your interest but I don't care" –he said harshly

"I know we start with the wrong foot, but I want to be your friend. Let's start since the beginning… I'm Anzu Mazaki" –she said extending her hand for him.

"I don't want to be friends with someone that knock down people with a bike" –he said rudely

"How rude you are! I'm just trying to be nice" –she said annoyed

"Save your kindness to someone else" – he interrupted her –"Anyway I don't care any of this" –he said more to himself than to her and walked off

Anzu just stayed there thinking why he was like that.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Who was that?" –he asked cornering her by resting his hands against the lockers closing her way out

"It's none of your business" –she said not looking into his blue eyes. He was taller than her and she felt a little defenseless

"If it is about you, then I'm interested, and a lot"

"But I didn't even am interested in telling you" –she said –"Now if you excuse me, I had things to do" –she said trying to go away but he stopped her

"I miss you Anzu" –he said inhaling her scent

"Seto… I" –she stared him directly. Her body started to eager for that contact, her mind was not working. She still felt something for that tall guy

"I love you and I want you" –he said grabbing her by the arms.

"Seto, you're hurting me! Let me go!" –she said trying to be free

"Sorry to interrupt but I want to speak with her" –Joey said standing besides them

"Fine, I will see you later, Anzu" –he said staring at her lustfully and then walking towards some stairs that were there.

"Thanks, Joey" –she said hugging his best friend and letting some tears run down her cheeks

"No problem, that's what friends do" –she said hugging her back

In a corner was a red eye boy watching the scene, watching how the girl was crying in her friend's arms

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following days he had been chased by her, a silent chase. He tried to lose her, to avoid her but it was useless, he found her in every class he had… how? Don't ask… so he decided to be with her besides in that way the other girls will stop pursuing him around. He hated when the girls were like that. He thought that be with her was better that be rounded by a group of crazy girls trying to go out with him. He slowly started to make team with her in the works and to lunch occasionally with her. Although to get Yami to lunch with her was a very difficult task in which Anzu succeeded…

She always talking about her friends, her life, and he, generally quiet listening to her. She talked so much that he thought he knew her friends a lot though he never had seen them or talk to them.

"And how about you? How about your family?" his hand that was holding his glass of juice twitched unconsciously and she saw it. He didn't want to talk about it so he stood up.

"I have to go" and with that he stormed off don't giving her the chance to say or do something

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When she asked him that, she saw him twitch and almost immediately kicked herself mentally. She had hit a sore spot without doubt. She saw him stand up and leave, and she missed the chance to apologize or do something. She sighed.

"Back to square zero… This is going to be more difficult than I thought" she whispered staring at his juice, which was left there, untouchable…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The bell sounded.

Anzu still was seated at the cafeteria's table staring at nothing with a hand on her chin. She wondered why Yami was like that, so closed in himself…

So absorbed was in her thoughts that didn't noticed the sound bell.

She felt a hand on her shoulders that made her snap out of her thoughts. She looked from who was the hand. A smile crept on her face.

"Hey Serenity! What's up? Where did you left Tristan?" she wondered

Serenity smiled.

"Young lady, the bell had sounded. Come on!! We are going to be late!!" she exclaimed grabbing her by the arm and running all the way towards the classroom.

"What?! I didn't hear it!" Anzu said running at Serenity's side

"Why were you so absorbed about?" Serenity asked eyeing her a little

"Nothing" she said simply and made it into the classroom, finding the teacher with an annoyed face signaling the clock

They said a low 'sorry' and headed towards their seats. Anzu saw Yami already there, behind her seat; high concentrated reading a strange book. She didn't say anything at him now; she decided to talk to him after classes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The bell sounded announcing end of classes. The students began packing and heading towards the exit hurriedly. Anzu stared behind her. Yami was packing normally, when she was going to address him, she heard an unfortunately male's voice in front of her.

"Anzu, my love, want to go out with me?" Seto said leaning in her desk, his face close to hers.

Any good feeling she could have about him disappeared in that exact moment. Just to know that he wanted her for others things made her want to slap him.

"No, thank you" she spat rolling her eyes and attempted to stand up but he didn't let her. She stared at him with hate.

"I. Insist" he said, his patience running down

"No" she repeated, hissingly

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He was packing his notebooks, books and a strange little book. It talked about a secret that his family had. He still hadn't understood what that meant, considering he found that book recently in the basement of his old house. He had being reading it since the class started but nevertheless, he needed to analyze it calmly at his apartment.

When he was finishing his bag, he realized that the entire mob of the class had already disappeared, and in front of him just remained Anzu with a tall man obstructing her way. He immediately recognized him. From when he saw him apparently hounding Anzu until that blonde man came to help her.

He was going to stand up and leave, that matter didn't concern him at all, but his body played him a trick and didn't move.

He listened when Anzu refused straight and clear his proposal and then saw him made his move by leaning forward and forward at her and she trying to stop him by putting her hands in his chest to push him back.

He saw in her the expression of his little brother, Yugi… the last memory he had from him…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Anzu wanted to escape; Seto didn't know the meaning of 'NO'. He was getting closer to her by the minute and she was trying to stop him but he was stronger than her. Her eyes started to water, she didn't want him to hurt her again. Then, she felt the air making its way again towards her lungs when she heard a baritone voice at her side. She never thought to be so happy to hear it.

"It seems she doesn't want you on top of her… Let her go." he stated, standing firmly in front of the man

Seto turned to face the interruption, straightening his body to let him now who was taller. Cold icy blue eyes met sharp red eyes and an awkward little silence followed. Anzu stared at their eye-confrontation. Seto broke the ice of silence suddenly realizing something.

"I know you. From the news back in Tokyo, you are Yami Muto, the last one of the Muto's"

Yami's instinct told him to escape while he was still able, so he made a gesture with his hand to Anzu to follow him. She caught it immediately and stood up, walked rapidly at his side behind him.

Yami was about to turn around and leave when he felt that man grab him by the arm. He looked once more into his cold eyes demanding to take off his dirty hands from him.

"I'm so sorry about your family" Seto said hypocritical "They said a demon did it, maybe you did it…"

Yami felt his brain disconnecting the logical and reasonable side and the irrational and crazy side was taking over, anger clouding his mind. He cracked his knuckles while throwing daggers at him with his death glare.

Anzu shivered. In part, of what she had heard from Seto. It seemed that in Yami's family something terrible happened. And in the other part, by Yami's cold and death glare. She was relieved that the target of the glare was not her…

Seto changed the matter suddenly feeling a strange chill run down his spine to see those dark red eyes. They had something strange; Seto couldn't quite tell what it was… It is important to say that no one ever made him felt that kind of sensation, because he was known as the coldest man in the entire school, but it seemed someone had already taken that title…

"Don't interrupt me ever again! Who are you to ordering me around?!" he exclaimed and stepped to reach Anzu again. She instinctively took a step back.

Yami didn't move, just waited for him to get closer… Two seconds later and Seto was flat on his butt, holding a bleeding nose, and grimacing in pain…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami walked by the halls with a very bothered expression that challenged anyone to get near him without getting hurt. He was so pissed off for what that man had said that he thought he deserved more than just a little punch on the face. Unfortunately it was late now, he was already at the school front doors and he didn't want to go back again.

Anzu followed him when he went out of the classroom leaving behind a nose-bleeding Seto. She didn't care for him, he deserved it.

She walked behind Yami, seeing how the students that were there backed off and made a way for him to pass.

"_His glare is certain intense… that death glare overcoat…"_ she thought and still didn't have the guts to talk to him… she sighed.

"_How will I get to know him if I can't talk to him? He's so mysterious and closed off to the world…"_ she felt attracted to his behavior, she really wanted to know what was wrong with him… she wanted to help…

He stopped in the corner of the street while the light changed into red. She thought this was the chance but how to start a conversation with him? To her surprise, he started it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He had felt her presence all the way until the street he was standing now. He decided to ask her why she was pursuing him, it made him feel annoyed and uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" he asked her not bothering in looking at her.

She jumped slightly realizing he was talking at her.

"I… just want to… thank you, for what you did" she stammered feeling like a stupid little girl

"Mm"

The light went red and the vehicles stopped allowing the people to cross the street. He started to walk, she followed.

"And…" she continued and Yami looked at her by the corner of his eyes. He thought she had finished… "… I was wondering when we could do that math teamwork… It's for tomorrow, I completely forgot…" She finished and Yami stopped walking.

She stopped as well and saw him look at her straight in the eyes. She felt like melting under that intense glare, she had to admit he had beautiful sharp red eyes, and with his features, made him look gorgeous.

"What?!" he snapped. She could foresee a fight right there and then. A gorgeous jerk…

"And you tell me now?!" he snapped again "Great…"

"Hey! I forgot ok?! And it seems Mr Perfect here forgot too! You didn't tell me anything either!" she argued forgetting she was talking to him

"Since when with the nicknames Smarty?! Hey, it's Impossible for you to forget something like that! Maybe in other life but not in this!" he argued

"It's a Teamwork! You are supposed to be involved too! Not just me!"

"Now I have the fault your little closed brain forgot!"

"Yeah! You have the entire fault!"

"Yeah, right! Maybe you were to busy knocking people out with your bike that you didn't have time to think about math…!" he sarcastically said rolling his eyes

"I wasn't busy doing what you said!"

"Then, in what were you busy?"

"If I hadn't been concerned thinking about what's wrong with you the entirely week, I would have tell you sooner!" she said without thinking and immediately realized her mistake. A little awkward silence followed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When she said that, in his mind came like a shot all the horrible memories he wanted to forget, to bury deep on the earth… and to know someone actually _thought _about him, not with pity or sorrow, just with concern, made him feel strange… he knew she was concerned about his behavior, by just looking at her in the eyes…

"Nothing is wrong" he said in a low tone "And it's not my fault you have been thinking about me! I didn't order you to do that!" he argued again

"Are we going to keep arguing or work on the matter at hand?" Anzu said defeated. He sighed.

Then he looked at his watch. It was 14:00 hours. It was early. She saw him turn his head away from her and ask.

"Are you busy now?" the tone he used was his normal tone

She looked at her watch.

"I have free the entire afternoon, but I have to advise my parents first" she said calming down

He nodded.

"Library. 16:00" and with that he walked off.

Anzu was left wondering what terrible things could have happened to him, something really horrible maybe…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, next chapter will be better! Review! I want to know what you think!!

Shine Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Next chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites and the alerts and all!!!!! I love you guys!!

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's Left Of Me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2:

Anzu arrived at her house rapidly and headed upstairs to change and take a shower.

"Hi mom! I'm here!" she yelled without stop running towards her bedroom in the second floor.

"Hi darling!" her mom answered and continued with her duties on the kitchen

Anzu took a light shower and changed into new clothes, a red skirt and a beautiful white blouse. She looked at her watch and saw it was 15:25 already.

"Darling, are you going to lunch?" he mom yelled from downstairs

"Yes mommy! I'm coming!" she yelled back and headed downstairs with her bag ready. She arrived at the table and seated herself while her mom put two food plates in front of her and took a seat in front of Anzu. They started to eat.

"Mom, I have to go to the library to get some work done. I will go back as soon as I finish it" She said so her mother would not worry about her

"And are you going alone?" Mrs Mazaki asked

"No, I'm going with a friend" she said thinking about the word 'friend'. Would he ever acknowledge her to be his friend?

"Okay. Take your cell phone anyway" she said taking away the already empty plates

"Of course" Anzu turned to look at the clock again. It marked 15:40

"Well, I'm going. I want to be in time. See you mom!" she waved bye to her mom and exited her house.

Anzu started to walk by the streets heading towards the library. She walked with firm step not paying any attention to the perverted men whistling at her and shouting morbid flattery. Her mind was drifting back to when Yami punched Seto.

"_I'm so sorry about your family" Seto said hypocritical "They said a demon did it, maybe you did it…"_

"_I have to find out why Seto said that…"_ she thought and realized she was already at the front doors of the library.

She entered and showed her bag at the porter for check. He let her enter and she stared at all the tables trying to spot him. She looked at her clock and saw it was 16:00.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami was at the library since 15:00. He had arrived at his apartment to take a shower and change his clothes. He was wearing a long sleeve dark blue blouse that reached his neck, a black jacket without sleeves and black pants with a lot of pockets. He lunched something fast and headed towards the library.

On the way there, he had picked his sleeves up to his elbow. Too long didn't like it. It was cold, but he felt it no necessary to be that long.

Since he arrived, he had being reading that little book he kept with him since he found it. He had read a little more and understood by now that his family had a strange ability. But any further than this was a mystery. Anyway, the book was considerably fat, so he just had to read it all until the end, and he would find out.

He closed the book with a light thud and looked at his watch. It was 16:00 already so Anzu would be here any time. He straightened his back a little and felt his column complain making tiny crack sounds. He had being leaned in the table with his head down reading intently the book for too long that now he felt tiny pains in all his back.

He closed his eyes a little for rest and moved his neck trying to ease the pain. Then he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and give him a slight massage. Yami opened his eyes again without turning around, he heard her voice.

"Hi Yami! You arrived prompt!" Anzu exclaimed cheerfully and walked around to take a seat besides him. He lifted his hand to grab his before sore shoulders, now he felt them relieved.

"Did it work?" she asked smiling. He stared at her for a second, why was she so kind to him? Did she know about his past? No, that look wasn't pity, and he knew the pity too well. It was something else.

He just nodded, hiding the book he had being reading inside his bag on the table. She noted it but gladly didn't ask anything.

"Shall we begin" he said and took out his math text and notebook.

She nodded.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After delivering tasks, they started the work. There were twenty math problems. Half to Anzu and the other half to Yami, fair enough.

They were quietly writing and usually typing in their calculators. Anzu spied him from the corner of her eye. He was highly concentrated and he looked so good when he was like that. She detailed his clothes, they really fit him well, his long sleeves made his well formed arms stand out…

She blushed and turned immediately to work on her problems.

"_He is hot! Must work in math, think math, math…!"_

He got by the corner of his eyes when she turned her head abruptly towards her notebook. He frowned.

"_What was that?"_ he wondered.

He looked at her directly "What's wrong?" he said with his usual cold tone

She shook her head madly at the time she waved her hands in the air.

"No, it's nothing!" she laughed nervously sweat dropping and turned to work on the notebook.

He kept staring at her; he had to admit she was really cute, also he noted that she was wearing a skirt and that it made stand out her good legs… He kicked himself mentally. Why he was thinking such things?! It was so alike him. He turned his attention at his notebook again, but then he heard she mumbled something about heat in that room and saw her lift her arms to tie her hair in a simple bun. He stared how she tied slowly and almost seductively her hair besides him. He almost blushed but snapped it out in time.

"Work more on these problems Anzu" he said turning his face again at his notebook.

"I'm working" she said finishing her bun

"You are working on distracting me" he said without thinking. She waited a minute for those words to completely sink in.

"What did you say?" she asked still not believing her ears

He cleared his throat "I say work more talk less" he continued writing on his notebook.

She didn't questioned more, but somehow her heart jumped in joy.

"_I distract him?_" she thought and continued in her work.

Almost finishing, she had one problem left of the work. Yami had already finished all the problems that corresponded to him.

"_He is as fast as me, only a little faster…"_ she thought and proceeded to work on the problem. She read it over and over, but… she was stuck.

"_What the hell that means?"_ she was surprised of having problems understanding the paragraph. She sighed and read it again concentrating all she could. Still she didn't get it. It was rare for her.

"Are you done?" Yami asked with a hand holding his face's right side.

"No, I have one left, but I can't understand it" she said without looking at him, really concentrated to find the answer of the problem

"Let me see" he commanded and she grabbed the sheet and put it closer for him to read too.

Yami leaned to read the problem thoroughly.

"You see that final part. Is like something is left, I know it! I just can't figure out what!" she kept thinking without noticing she was gently leaning closer to him in order to see as well the sheet of paper with the problem.

He too, wasn't aware that he had leaned closer to her so he could read and solve the problem.

"Yes, is like something is left" he murmured concentrated as well as Anzu in the damn problem. Suddenly Yami smiled.

"It is a formula. A formula had to be applied here" he signaled at some point on the sheet.

"It made sense" she thought about it looking at the point he had signaled "But what formula would that be, I mean all the problems we have solved didn't need that, did it?" she asked thinking hard

"This one" he took the pencil and wrote it on the sheet.

"Oh, that one" she felt embarrassed. She should have been able to figure that out… She saw him solve the problem with ease.

"The world is going to end. Smarty couldn't solve it…" he smirked staring at what he was writing.

She frowned, and curved her mouth in annoyance.

"It seems Mr. Perfect here never let anything slip!" she argued back

"Hm" he mumbled ignoring her

"Wow! Non reply! The world is really going to end now!" she exclaimed dramatically. He arched an eyebrow.

"If you weren't occupy spying your partner, then you wouldn't have slipped that" he replied smirking

"I-I…" she stammered "I wasn't spying!" she exclaimed

"Whatever you said Smarty" he said rolling his eyes at the time he finished writing

"Don't 'whatever' me!" she said defiantly

Yami turned his face to confront her and leaned closer to her face, his nose almost touching hers. She went rigid immediately to see his face so close. They stayed a minute looking at each others eyes.

She could note for a brief second that his iris were like a mix of violet with red but the red stood out more, they were breath-taking.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He noted her eyes were of a light blue filled with so much brightness. They were captivating…

"Whatever.You.Said" he replied again slowly. Anzu frowned.

"Why are you so annoying?" she asked not backing away and confronting his stare and his closeness.

"I wonder the same about you" he coldly replied

"What a coincidence!" she said sarcastically

"Indeed" he retreated.

He thought that she was going to back off by this action of his but it seemed she was more than meet the eye. He thought that if he would have done something like that to a ordinary girl, she would rather faint or back away stammering nonsense, all the girls were like that, but Anzu… she didn't do either of that, she confronted him…

"_She is not an ordinary girl…"_ he thought

"Hmpf!" she mumbled indignantly turning her face away and untying the bun of her hair. She let it fall loose again.

A seconds later she heard him talk again.

"Well, its done" he started to collect his things. She imitated him.

"Yes! Gladly tomorrow is Friday! Are you going to take the work or I take it?" she changed suddenly of mood and exclaimed cheerfully.

He shrugged, and she took that like 'whatever'. She couldn't help but roll her eyes again so she took the work and tossed it on her bag.

He still was amazed by her personality. How could she be so cheerfully all the time? Even when they argued she still managed to be so bright…

Both reached to grab an eraser at the same time and their hands touched softly. She maintained her hand on the air while he withdrew his immediately and grabbed his backpack. She looked at him briefly and took the eraser.

Anzu saw it was not hers. She grabbed her bag too and saw him looking at his watch.

"Its 18:00, time flies" he murmured

"Yeah! Hey, take" she said handing him the eraser

He just extended his hand to take it rapidly and tossed it on his bag. He stood up and she did the same. Now that he was in front of her in all view she realized that these clothes really fit him well, he had a really good body, she hadn't noted it so detailed before due to the school uniform… she blushed realizing she had been thinking about how hot he was again…

In the other side, Yami had to admit she looked different, her skirt was shorter than the one of the uniform and that blouse really made her curves stand out… she was really beautiful, her blue eyes were the top of all…

"Eh…" he said turning away his face from her and at the same time snapping her from her personal little world too "We should head home" he started to walk with his bag on his back.

Anzu nodded and walked besides him. When they reached at the street in front of the library, they stopped.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" she said and was going to walk away when he stopped her.

"Wait" she turned around and saw him looking at something with distrust.

Yami was staring at two shadowy figures; they looked like suspicious men that were hidden in the corner Anzu was going to pass. He didn't know how he was able to see them from so far and in the dark, but now he didn't care. For some reason he just was concerned about Anzu's safety… He deep down knew he was breaking a rule he himself had promised to obey.

Not to form any kinds of bonds with anyone, in other words, not to make friends and much less worry about anyone… but he just couldn't hold in his mind the idea of Anzu to be in danger… He was worried, he admitted against his will, about what those men could do to her if he let her go alone, he just couldn't help it, and he cursed under his breath for let emotions take over…

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked raising an eyebrow amused. He had called her and now just was silent. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, she pointed out mentally.

"Well, if it's nothing then I'm going, see ya!" she gave him her back and started to walk.

He watched her and immediately saw those men make movements to hide in the hall they were in, it seemed like preparing for their attack… no doubt they were after her… Yami reacted.

"Anzu" he said slightly running behind her to catch the centimeters she had walked and grabbed her wrist making her face him.

"What is it?" she asked knowing he wanted to say something but was hesitating

"Let me walk you home" he said his cold voice returning once more "Where do you live?"

She smiled warmly by his propose.

"You don't have to; I just live around the corner crossing the street after that, it's close" she signaled with her hand the way and he nodded.

"It doesn't matter" he said and turned to look at those men but they seemed to be still hidden

"Hey, I've walked along this street many times, don't worry. I don't want to bother you" she smiled and embraced herself unconsciously because a chilly cold wind started to blow lightly.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" he said annoyed

"Why are you worried about me?" she replied

"Why do you think I am?" he argued back

"Aren't you?" she asked narrowing her eyes

He hesitated "No, It's just a whim of me"

"Yeah, right!" she murmured rolling her eyes at the time she rubbed her freezing arms with her hands. He noted it.

"You know these days are freezing, why didn't you bring a coat or something?" he asked like if it was so obvious even for a child to see

"I forgot" she simply replied shrugging

"Hm" he mumbled and she couldn't believe what happened next.

He approached her and passed his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him covering the best he could her arms with just one arm.

She blinked repeatedly not knowing what to do, he acted so suddenly! By now she had learned to expect anything from him, he was so unpredictable!

She felt his warm body heat her slowly creating a strange sensation in her entire body. She couldn't tell if it was because of the suddenly warmness her body reacted for being cold before or because he was hugging her…

He started to walk forcing her to walk too. She did it reluctantly and didn't dare to question him for his actions, she didn't want to start an argument again, she just let it flow, and it is not like she wasn't enjoying it after all…

He felt her cuddle more against him, searching heat and he unconsciously tightened his hug on her. His eyes were scanning the entire street, overcoat that dark alley…

They passed the alley and Yami was extra alert, he saw that indeed those men attempted to jump on her but they stopped abruptly realizing she was not alone.

After they had passed the alley and were waiting the light change to cross the street, he felt steps coming closer to them. He tilted his head a little and by the corner of his eye he saw them again, but this time they were approaching without restraining… Yami grinded his teeth thinking about something to do…

"Anzu come" he said forcing her to walk rapidly along that same street without crossing it, the light didn't changed while they were waiting, and Yami wouldn't wait any longer

"To where? My house is in that way" she signaled the opposite side of where they were going

"I know. No matter what I said, don't turn back" he whispered commandingly

"Why?" she said and tilted her head above her shoulder to see what was he talking about

"I told you not to!" he said angrily

Anzu saw two really tough and tall men walking rapidly behind them; they seemed to have the intentions to catch them… and their faces were not friendly…

Anzu turned her head at the front with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me they--" she didn't finished because she saw Yami frown while his eyes looked at all the places ahead of them.

She didn't need confirmation, just by seeing his expression…

In that moment her cell phone rang.

She reached her bag and rapidly answered without stop walking.

"Hello?" she said a little agitated for had being walking rapidly

"_Honey! Are you okay?! Tell me please!"_ the voice of her mom was heard through the speaker.

"Yes mom, I'm ok, the situation is not…"

"_Did they catch you?!"_ her mom asked distressed

"No, who are they? Mom what is happening?!" she asked feeling in her voice some fear and grieve

"_Honey, I still don't know but they are dangerous! Please don't let they catch you! Come home now!"_ her mom yelled

"They are pursuing me!" the phone started to make strange noises

"Mom? Mom!" she turned to look at the display and saw the call fell…

"What is happening…!" she exclaimed in despair and maintained the phone on her hand.

"What did your mom said?" he asked guiding her to cross the street now

"She asked if they catch me, but she doesn't know who they are" she said and felt fear taking over her, she wanted to cry.

The phone sounded again. She answered immediately.

"Mom?"

"_Honey! Don't come home! Ahh! Let go! Don't--- "_ the call went off

Anzu widened her eyes and stopped abruptly letting her phone fall on the ground with a loud thud.

Yami saw her stop abruptly and the men make use of that. They started to run. He had to think fast. Like a miracle he saw a taxi pass right besides him and he didn't think twice.

He made the taxi stop and rapidly opened the car's door and forced Anzu, who seemed in shock for something unknown to him, to enter immediately. He took her cell phone on the ground and jumped inside the taxi closing the door and shouting at the driver to drive on fast.

He saw the men arrive to where he was standing seconds ago and wave their arms in an angry way… They had missed their target by now…

"Anzu?" he said softly. A tone he rarely used. She raised her blue eyes to look at him and in that moment some tears fell off.

He felt a pain in his heart to see her like this, it was the same pain he felt when he saw Yugi for the last time…

He didn't ask anything now, he knew she needed to calm first before telling him anything.

Yami lowered his gaze and just trapped her in a complete hug, this time she hugged him back tightly and let her soul out in the tears and sobs that uncontrollably were coming out.

He closed his eyes and supported his cheek on her head hearing her crying… he couldn't do anything more. Words weren't needed at this moment, what was a simple study evening become in a terrified nightmare…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you left reviews!!! jejejeje

Thanks for reading!

Shine Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your awesome review! They made me want to continue this story!!!!!

Thank you thank you!

On with the story...

Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's Left Of Me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3:

"Did you find it?" a strong and deep voice casually said through the telephone. The man growled while hearing the answer of his speaker.

"Cancel the task! I'm really annoyed with all of you!" he half yelled and slammed the phone loudly on the desk making some objects on it slightly tremble at the sudden movement

"Damn" he murmured and turned around the chair he was seated in, so he now was facing the desk. A kind of black security box with some adornment in gold was there, besides scattered papers, pens and office instruments

He passed his big fingers above that strange box, caressing it softly and smirked, the cigarrette on his mouth moving sligthly at the time he let out a mouthful of smoke.

"Hehehe…"

A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in"

The door swung open revealing a tall figure, brown hair and blue cold eyes.

"Did you call me father?" the young man asked, monotone tone on his voice.

"Yes Seto, take a seat" he motioned him with his extended hand

Seto humphed and reluctantly took the indicated seat. The man he addressed like his father was Gozaburo Kaiba, the C.E.O of KaibaCorp, a multinational company very popular among the teenagers because of the many games it sell, of every type and price, therefore that was just a cover for the real bussiness of it…

"What happened to your face?" Gozaburo asked referring at the bandaged nose. Seto rolled his eyes remembering that unfortunate event

"_Damn punk_" he cursed underbreath

"Just a fight"

"I hope your opponent got worse"

Seto rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms around his chest

"What do you want? I have work to do, games to sell"

"I have a request and it involves your girlfriend"

"My girlfriend?" Seto questioned not bothering in reafirm that term, he still considered her his girlfriend

"Yes. She holds a necklace that his father, Hishiro, gave to her. I need it" he said letting more smoke out of his mouth

"What are you up about Hishiro now? Get over it" Seto said annoyed

"None of your bussiness, I just want you to retrieve it, it should be a easy task for you" he said showing in his tone he was losing patience.

Seto narrowed his eyes "Why do you need it?" Gozaburo chuckled

"I need it to be the richest man in the world!" he exclaimed

Seto frowned "I knew, you still can't get over the fact that Hishiro won over you, he is important and you are just a common worker" he spat awaiting the reaction of his father

"Just do it!" he yelled-ordered

Seto grumbled angrily "Don't order me around like one of your employees!!" and he turned arount to leave inmediately

Gozaburo let out more smoke from his nose and mouth. "Geez, what a brat have I raised!"

The door swung open again revealing a slim and ostentatious woman about her thirties but she managed to look really good, like if she had twenty… "Don't waste your breath in him, I already have a plan" she said at the time she approached him and seated on the desk crossing her legs

"What kind of plan is that?"

"First, did you find it?" she asked caressing the black box with her fingers, specially the strange shaped eye on it

"Not yet… results that Karin didn't have it"

"But, I was sure he gave it---" he interrupted her

"Yes, he gave it to Hishiro, but then he gave it to his daughter… like a necklace, not to his wife like we all thought"

"Like a necklace? Sure smart"

"Is because of that, Seto could be of great help, he is her boyfriend, he can manage to retrieve it more rapidly"

Kasumi paused for thought hmming

"Yes,… really he could be useful, but he is such an ass!... anyway, go ahead, but I will carry out my plan as well" she said and stood up

Gozaburo frowned letting more smoke out, the room looked eerie and nebula by all the released smoke of the cigarrette

"What are you going to do?" he asked really curious to know her plan

"I will go to the very source of all" she smirked "In order to gain that power and some money selling that power, I will do anything!"

"I know your unlimited desires too well… what I want to know is what are you going to do" he asked again

"My plan is to work directly on the boy…"

Gozaburo smirked "Typical from you"

19:00 

In his apartment, Yami was laying face up on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was tired but his eyes just wouldn't close. His mind drifting back at the daily events, images flashed top speed since the library until Anzu's house…

At the end, she had requested to go inmediately at her house, she was dead worried about her mom, who could blame her? At the moment, he thought that to be a bad idea, those men seemed to know where she lived, but she wouldn't hear any reasons… Fortunately when they arrived, her mom was ok, with some police officers inside and neighborhoods helping her, some other just prying and gossiping, but well, they were people, they were not alone.

He wondered why her family was attacked, well, gladly the police was there so he supposed all was going to be ok. After all had calmed, he decided to go back at his apartment. Before he left, he gave the cell phone back at her, the one that had been abandoned in the middle of the street and he had retrieved out of pity… yes that one. That action (give her cell phone back) costed him to give his cell phone number to her.

She was so damn annoying

That damn insistence of her about the stupid phone numer… he decided to shut her up and acceded to give it to her.

He unconsiously smiled still staring at the ceiling

Never he had expended that amount of time with one person… he always did all alone, so it felt strange

He turned at his right side hugging the pillow in the process with both hands. His eyes locked with a picture frame on the nightable. It was the only picture of his family he had, the flames consumed the rest…

Extending his hand, he grabbed the frame and rapidly smashed it face down on the desk, then he turned to his left side and shut closed his eyes forcing some sleep onto him…

_//"Flashback-dream"/:p/_

"_Father! Is that for me??" a ten years old Yami asked signaling a little box in his father's hands. His father smiled._

"_Yes! Happy birthday my grown up son!" he exclaimed and handed him the gift._

_Yami smiled the biggest his little face allowed._

"_Thanks! Dad!" he excitedly exclaimed grabbing the little box and opening it rapidly. He holded high his gift._

_A double crossed chain attached to a circular pendant with an eye symbol on its center hanged from his hand. The pendant was adorned with diamonds around the shaped eye and a strange purple rock stood on the pupil of the eye… it was beautiful._

"_Wow! Beautiful! Thanks!" he hugged his dad_

"_You're welcome! Now" he said and took the necklace from his hand and put it around his neck. The pendant hanged a little._

"_Promise me you would use it always. Never take it off, it will watch over you, okay?" he said that looking at him like if it was a matter of life or death. Yami blinked and just nodded his head. _

"_Okay, I promise!" he smiled and hugged him back again_

"_Bro' look!" a five years old look-alike to Yami, ran towards him holding a paper. Yami took the paper and stared at it._

_There was a draw of Yugi and him holding hands and below them a 'I love you! Happy Birthday!' phrase in high color_

"_Wow Yugi, this picture is really good!" he said hugging him affectionately "Thanks little bro"_

"_Do you mean it?" Yugi exclaimed really happy breaking the hug to look at him_

"_Well,… not really" he smirked. Yugi curved his mouth and crossed his arms around his chest_

"_Hehe, of course I mean it, silly!" he laughed while ruffling Yugi's hair with one hand "You will grow up and excellent artist!"_

"_Yeah! I like to draw!" Yugi smiled widely_

..Scene change…

"_Yami, honey, hide in here! Don't come out for anything!" his mom commanded and hastily threw him into a room hidden in the wall that Yami had never seen, until now_

"_What's happening?" he asked freaked out completely by his mom's actions_

"_I will tell you later, now don't get out of here!" she kissed his cheek and quickly slammed the door shut. Yami was left alone in that narrow room, he could heard muffled voices outside._

"_What's… happening?" he asked himself and decided to peek_

_He slowly and carefully opened the door and poked his head out a little. He saw his father fighting with a strange man, his mom was laying on the floor… "M-mom..?" he then saw three figures in the doorway_

"_Aunt, Uncle, Yugi…" he murmured and saw Yugi run towards his mom crying. Yami was about to imitate his brother and run towards her when he heard a gunshot and instintively stopped his body._

_He widened his eyes to see Yugi falling on the floor with a loud thud and his father screaming his name. He then heard more gunshots, one after another, he lost count of how many he heard, his ears buzzed…_

_His body shaked in fear and his hand tightened his grip around the handle of the door._

_A single tear flowed down his right cheek…_

_//"End flash-dream"//_

Yami snap opened his eyes breathing agitatedly and took abruptly a seat position on the bed. Sweat traveled his cheeks…

He raised his hand to wipe the drops away of his face and noticed these were no sweat… he had being crying

A long time had passed since he felt tears in his eyes, he had mentally forbidden his body to show such a weakness. He hastily wiped them away and looked at the clock

"_Damn it"_ he cursed. Just a freaking hour had passed…

He spotted a blue light coming form his nightable below the clock he had looked at. Extending his hand, he reached his cell phone, the source of the light, and checked it out.

Two lost calls. An unknown number and the other was his tutor, Sugoroku.

"I bet he called to inform me about the commemoration" he murmured still looking at his phone and turned to check out the other phone number

He frowned "I could also bet this is Anzu's… I have all the numbers to wich I gave this, excep hers" he stared at the hour she called

"I hope she doesn't get too annoying calling every five minutes…" he mumbled and was going to erase the call "I wonder why she called" rethinking, he decided to save her number. Then, he put again the phone on the table

"_I want to sleep…"_ he thought "But I don't want as well…" he murmured staring once more at the ceiling and sighing deeply while grabbing the pendant around his neck with a hand…

Anzu was seated on her bed staring at her cell phone, well, more likely she was staring at Yami's phone number. She had called but he didn't answered. Well, it's not like she expected him to answer and really it was nothing important why she had called him…. Thinking a moment, she didn't have a slight idea why she had called. She sighed. Fortunately, he didn't answered, because, what the hell was she going to say? She closed her eyes leaning her head in the pillow.

"_Yami, if it wasn't for you, who knows where could I be right now…"_ she smiled lightly. She was so happy that her mom was ok, and happy to have known him…

"Anzu, better go to sleep! Tomorrow school!" she said to herself and closed her eyes to fall sleep inmediately.

---- Next day

Anzu woke up and got ready for the day.

"Hi, mom! I'm going!" she said grabbing a toast as well as the backpack

"Honey, wait!" her mom said approaching her.

Anzu turned around "What is it?"

"Do you still have that necklace your father gave to you?" she asked with a straight face

"Of course! It reminds me of him every day while he is out!" she grabbed and pulled it out of under her shirt. A thin chain glistened and a little golden hoop with a stick attached to it hanged from the chain. Karin smiled.

"Baby, I can keep it for you if you want" she proposed, Anzu negated

"No, I will wear it always, as father told me. Why do you ask for it now?" she asked confused. Karin just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Just take care of it and of you, Look what happened yesterday, if it wasn't for the police that was nearby… I don't even want to think about it!"

"Yeah, I know" Anzu replied

"And, if it wasn't by that friend of yours… Anzu I'm so grateful with him, why don't you invite him over to lunch today? I will be preparing a great meal!" Karin exclaimed happily

Anzu seemed to think about it, it would be a nice idea, but she wasn't sure if he agreed to it, with that anti-social gene of him…

"I don't know if he could, but I will ask him" she kissed her mon and waved bye with her hand

"I will take care, don't worry!" and she dissappeared through the door.

Karin stood there, looking at the closed door

"Why these men wanted that necklace?... I have to tell Hishiro…"

Anzu walked along the streets rapidly. She still was a little paranoid and watched all people passing by her with disbelief. She felt vulnerable and unprotected so she quickened her steps. Her only thing in mind 'make it to the school in one piece, don't look around', "Just ahead" she murmured still walking rapidly without looking at anyone or anything.

Yami was almost reaching the school. He stopped to wait for the light to change in order to cross safely. He felt footsteps approaching him.

He tilted his head a little behind him to see who it was, and he saw… nothing.

"Huh?" he frowned "_Must be my imagination"_ he turned again facing the road with crossing cars. Suddenly he felt it more strongly.

"_What's this feeling?"_ he turned around again and couldn't avoid to wide open a little his eyes.

"Yami! There he is! Come on girls!" one of them shouted at the huge mob and they started to run.

Yami couldn't believe it. Not the fact that there were a bunch of girls running toward him, no, it was the fact that they were, at the least, like a 15 meter rang away from him… how the hell was he able to sense them from such a distance?

"Yami! Yami! Wait!" the mob shouted really loudly

Didn't they have dignity?

He didn't think twice and started running along the street without crossing, he wondered why the damn light never changed when he needed it…

He found a hide spot and went into it. He still could sense the footsteps coming closer, and then go away again. He sighed.

"_Annoying_" he went out of the alley and walked again towards the street he atempted to cross early. The light was green again allowing the cars to pass

"This light has a grudge on me, I just know it…"

He waited again for the ligth and felt someone pass besides him rapidly. Like a reflex, he grabbed whoever-was's wrist and forced her to stop, yes it was girl.

"Are you crazy? Don't you see the light hasn't changed?" he snapped

She met his face. "Oh, hi Yami" she blinked rapidly

He arched an eyebrow recognizing her "Anzu" and a little silence followed

He released her wrist. "Do you want to die or what?" he scolded her

She blinked again and stared ahead and saw the cars passing high speed… ok, she was really really absorved in get to the school as soon as possible, she laughed nervously… He frowned.

The light finally changed, when it felt like it.

Yami started to walk, she followed. Silence fell between them again.

She walked some steps behind him, embarrased for the early event. What a stupid! Almost threw at the cars, commited suicide without even know it or planned it!

"_I will take care…Yeah right"_ she thought remembering what she had said at her mom.

She noticed some men looking at her rarely. She gulped and looked at the other side. There, he saw suspicious men standing up while looking at her. She gulped more and unconsiously quickened her pace to be closer to Yami…

Yami noticed this by the corner of his eye. He tilted his head a little to see her better and noted she was dissimulately staring everywhere with a fear expression while walking besides him, closely besides him

"Stop it" he said in a cold tone.

"Stop what?" she asked clueless

"Stop being a scaredy deer" he said

"O-ok…" she nodded shyly

Last day of school before the weekend, students running from one side to another madly. Yami and Anzu arrived at the classroom and inmediately a bunch of girls squealed to see him.

"Yami! Seat over here!" one fan girl exclaimed

"No, over here!", "Over here! Yami!" they were exclaiming and in minutes he was surrounded. Damn, he was in no mood for this, considering the huge headache he had.

Anzu was pushed away from him by the rabid fan-girls. "Geez, what a mob!" she murmured

"Anzu!" she heard Serenity call her waving her hand. She smiled walking towards her.

"Hi Serenity! How are you?" she hugged her best friend

"Fine! How are you? Are you calmer now? How's your mom?" Serenity asked concerned

"Yeah! We are fine, hopefully this wouldn't repeat"

"And how are things with your emotionless saviour?" Serenity smirked

Anzu turned to look at him and saw the fan girl mob breaking apart by Yami who pushed them away and was walking to where she was standing. She just stood there, looking at him who stopped in front of her with a bothered expression.

"Where is your seat?" he asked in his usual cold and emotionless tone.

Anzu couldn't help but frown slightly confused "Eh… It's here" she said signaling where she had put her bag. He then looked at Serenity seated on the table's desk next to Anzu's seat. (It's a double seat desk)

Serenity froze by his intense glare. _"Such an eyes…"_ she blushed a little and inmediately hopped down of the table's desk

"I-It's empty" she hurried to stand by Anzu's side with her bag on her shoulder. Yami just seated in the desk Serenity was early, and could heard complaining and sighs of defeat form the fan girls

"_Annoying"_

"Serenity, this is your seat! What are you doing?" Anzu murmured in her ear, Serenity shrugged

"I guess this answer my question, I'm going to seat with Tristan" she murmured back in her ear smirking and winking at her as she walked off.

In that moment, the teacher arrived.

"All to your seats" students started to take their seats.

Anzu seated on the desk, not paying attention at the fact he was right besides her…

A new female teacher walked throught the halls towards the teacher's room when she spotted a group of girls talking in the hall.

"…Yes, you are right, he is so gorgeous!" one of them said

"I have to talk to him, get to know him better, he is so shy!" the other one said

"You have to talk to him? You mean We!" Other one squealed and the rest giggled

The teacher arched an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, what a losers… She was going to continue walking when she heard a name…

"Are you with Yami in the next class?? You are so lucky!!" one of them exclaimed

"Yes, that is why I said I have to talk to him, got it??" the other one said smirking

The teached that have been listening and strengthen that they were talking about him, approached the little group. An idea to catch Yami's attention forming in her mind.

The girls stopped talking and looked strangely at the newcomer.

"I'm sorry girls, I couldn't avoid hearing!" the woman smiled. The girls saw she was beautiful but something didn't fit in, they didn't know what. All of them raised an eyebrow. The teacher continued.

"You were talking about Yami Muto right?" she asked and they nodded confused

"I will tell you something" she leaned forward towards the group like if she was going to tell a secret. The girls rounded around her to hear well.

"Today is his birthday"

Through all the classes they didn't crossed word at all. He was really absorver today that any other day. He usually would ramdomly say at her a word or two monosyllable but today, nothing at all…

She finished drinking her juice and stood up of the table and walked out of the cafateria. She was going to look for him and decidad to check the green areas first. Excellent place to think, something he did all the time.

Slowly, she walked by the gardens staring at all people there. A few minutes later, she spoted him seated in the grass a little far away

"_There you are"_ she approached him from behind

Yami walked to the most isolated place and seated in the grass. He had been thinking about the nightmare and about what was happening lately. Those strange feelings, his sense of perception was strangely increasing without reason… that sick headache… those annoying fan girls… Anzu…

He closed his eyes and reached for something in his pocket. He looked at the chain in his hand. The diamonds and the purple rock glistened at the sunlight. He had take it off this morning by some unknown reason, he just wanted it away from his body for some time but the bond he shared with it was way much stronger than his own desires…

He had promised… he wouldn't take it off as long as it resisted…

Looking at it made his heart ache, he cursed himself mentally. The time to cry and regret had passed a long time now, he locked his pain, his emotions, his tears deep inside him, and he had to watch that lock never break in his life.

And on top of all his thinking, was the fact that today was his birthday… as well as the commemoration…

Anzu saw he was staring at a beautiful chain on his hand

"What a beautiful necklace!" she exclaimed behind him

Yami inmediately snapped from his thoughts recognizing her voice and shakily tried to put the necklace around his neck quickly. She had scared him a little, he admitted, like when someone got caught doing something that wasn't supposed to do…

Anzu noticed this action

"Relax, let me help you" she softly said and grabbed his hands like asking him to handle the sides of the chain. He couldn't see her because she was behind him grabbing his hands but he could swear she was smiling…

Hesitantly, he lend her the sides of the chain and she locked it in a second behind his neck. He just stood there, staring ahead.

"Can I take a ---" he cut her off "You can't…"

"Huh?" she replied understanding he didn't want her to seat there

"You can't do that again understood?" he repeated in his usual emotionless tone

"Do what?" she asked completely clueless…

"Sneak up to me like that" he simply said

"Oh… umm… Sorry?" she smiled nervously

"Hmm" he mumbled rolling his eyes

Little silence followed like the nth time that day, and Anzu didn't know wether to leave or stand there, when he spoke again

"Are you going to stand there all the recess?" he asked not bothering to look behind him at her

She smiled and silently took a seat next to him on the grass, taking care to fold her skirt while seating.

"You know, this is the longest conversation we have had today" she mocked, he grunted in response

She stared once more at him and at the necklace around his neck. She decided to ask.

"Would you mind if I take a closer look?" she asked signaling the necklace and waiting some of those answers she knew he gave when he was asked things so worldly… he shrugged.

Yep, she was accustoming now.

The pendant was really beautiful, she was amazed the most with the purple rock one, that seemed to change to a blue dark and to a black from different points of view. She had grabbed the chain and lightly moved it around to admire the change colors at the sunlight

Yami just stared at her actions, she seemed to be amazed by his pendant. He couldn't blame her, the rock shaped in the center was a rare one, not even known in this city. He had asked too many jewelers and non could figure out what kind of diamond or rock it was. The purple thing really was a unique one.

"_I didn't have time to ask my father about it…_" he thought and that made him remember again about the commemoration.

A day like this, about this hour, he had being the happiest person in the world. He was on his birthday, and he had all he wanted. His family together, also his parents gave him gifts, as well as his uncle, aunt, brother, but what really matter him was the fact to be with them… Of all the gifts, the most breathtaking had being this necklace, the bond with his father…

He couldn't avoid to lower his gaze at the ground.

Then at the next hours, he had being saved by firemans and had lost everything he really cared…

Anzu commented still staring at the necklace.

"It's really beautiful! What kind of jewel is the purple one?" she asked

Silence

She raised her eyes from the pendant to Yami's face when she didn't receive a reply. She spotted sadness in his lowered eyes

"Yami?" he snapped from his personal world and confronted her stare

Anzu noticed the sadness on his early expression completely erase, replacing it with a stern expression and intense glare

"_He really knows how to change emotions so quickly… I wonder why he was sad"_ she thought at the time she let go of the necklace which hanged a little to then stay still around his neck

"What?" he asked

"You know, I also have a precious necklace" she said and reached for it from under her shirt. She presented it for him to see. Yami inclined himself slightly to see it well. It wasn't stunning but it was elegant. He reached to grab the little hoop with the stick hanging.

He could tell it was made of gold, pure gold by its shining and color, also from the weight of it on his palm.

"It is gold, you should take really care of it" he said releasing it and seating straight again

"Yes, and not just that, is because it was a gift from my father" she said

"_As well as mine"_

"He is out of the city for business so this reminds me of him until he gets back" she smiled widely. He smiled to see her smile

"You are so lucky" he said more to himself than to her but anyway, she heard

"Why do you say that?" she asked puzzled by his statement

Yami was saved from answering that question by a mob of girls (seven) running towards them and shouting his name.

"Uh oh, I think I'm going. You have to attend your little fan-club!!" she exclaimed smirking while standing up. Yami stood up as well and grabbed her hand more impulsively rather than anything it meant

"I'm not giving you permission to leave" he stated seriously

"Since when I have to ask you permission??" she asked arching an eyebrow

"Since I have a fan-club to avoid, your presence is really useful"

Anzu grumbled. So…he was with her just to avoid these annoying brats…

The seven girls mob reached them and shot daggers and death glares at Anzu when they realized Yami's hand holding hers. Anzu felt chills down her spine by the hatred those gazes transmitted. She thought she was going to get murderer right there and then

She forced her hand away from his before something bad happened to her, she never knew with those sick obsessed girls…

"Yami! Take these, and… Happy birthday!!" one of them, that seemed the leader forced the things into Yami's hands and then walked off rapidly blushing madly along with her companions.

Anzu blinked rapidly. Had she heard right?

"_Is his birthday today?"_ she turned to look at Yami with a big interrogation sign above her head.

Yami was staring at the things in his hands.

Four chocolate boxes, seven letters in pink paper, two roses, three greeting cards with perfume…

He raised his eyes to see the girls still walking rapidly out of his sight and then let all these things fall on the ground.

Anzu reactioned.

"Today is your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?!" she exclaimed.

Yami frowned. How in the entire world those girls had known that? Incredible… he never told anyone his birthday date…

And now, he wished he had let go Anzu when she wanted, so she wouldn't have known about this… too late…

"You know, you can go now" he stated, emotionless, and started to walk to somewhere but there

"Wait a minute smartass!" she half yelled and he stopped. She continued "Are you going to let those things sprawled here?" she signaled the gifts and stuff

"I don't care about it" he simply replied with his hands in his pockets and his body half turned at the side to see Anzu kneel and collect all the things and then approach at him with the stuff extended for him to caught.

"I don't care if you don't care. This is called environmental pollution. The ground as to be clean!" she smirked with the stuff still on her hands waiting for him to grab them and tapping her right foot continuosly on the ground in an inpatiently way.

He smirked at her action and reluctantly grabbed her hands with the stuffs.

"You know? That is why I like you…" in a soft tone those words reached her ears and Anzu couldn't avoid but blush like hell!...

He didn't know why he said it but just shrugged it off. He grabbed the stuffs, shaving his hands against hers in doing so, and then walked off to a nearby rubbish bucket leaving Anzu blushing madly, something he didn't noticed, and stuffed all the things inside it while smiling…

Anzu stood there looking shocked and red for the blushing, maybe he was not with her just for the fan girls… maybe he do like her, like he had just said…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear readers, patience is a virtue, really useful in this cases... I know I'm taking too long to update but i rarely have time left... sorry!! Anyway, I need help!

I need to find some japanese names for Yami's parents, uncle and aunt...

I don't want to put that akunuma...(I don't know how it is written!) name of the pharaoh a.k.a Yami's father in the series... I want japanese's names, so can you help me please'???!!

Thanks for read my story! wait for the next update, I will also put a preview:

_"You trust me?" she asked. He hesitated. To say he didn't, he would be lying... so discarding..._

_"Yes" he closed his eyes "I'm just... don't know if I should tell you. God this is hard!" he exclaimed to himself frustrated_

_She took his hand on her "It's okay. Just to know you trust me, it's enough for me"_

_He looked at her. She was a special girl, he knew she wanted to know, but at the same time she gave him room to choose wether to tell her or not, she didn't wanted to pry, she just wanted to support him... in a silent way_

_"Ok"_

Ok.. you got it... I wait for reviews, and help about the names..! I love you all! 

Shine Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Hi dear readers... next chapter at last! Thanks to all the reviewers, by your wonderful comments! I'm so happy you liked this story, thanks really... and by your patience too, thanks!!!

Enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4:

Karin grabbed her phone and dialed Hishiro's phone number. She waited on the line until she heard his voice.

"_Hello? Karin is that you?_" he asked through the phone. She smiled to hear his voice.

"Hi my love! How are you?" she greeted happily

"_I'm fine. How are you? How is Anzu?_" he asked

"We are alright. Baby, something is happening here…" Karin said

Hishiro frowned and heard someone calling for him.

"Hey man! We need a little help here!" he heard one of the scientist and colleague yell. He yelled back. "Wait a sec! I'm on the phone!" he then turned to speak through the phone.

"Are you there honey?" Karin asked hearing noises on the line.

"_Yes, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong_" Karin let it out

"You know that necklace you gave to Anzu?... well, some guys wanted it, and they attacked me and her for it…" Hishiro let the words sink slowly

"_Oh my god!! Are you two alright?_" he asked fearing something really bad could have happened. That necklace had being constantly aimed by it's gold…

"Yes, but the thing is, that I think they were hired or something…"

"_Why do you say that?_"

"Because if they wanted something valuable, they could have easily rob the house…" she said and Hishiro exclaimed

"_They attacked you two inside the house?!"_ Karin replied immediately

"No, I was in the house when they attacked me. Anzu was studying with a friend when she was attacked" she said

"_Hell! How did you go out of that mess? You are unharmed right?_" he asked concerned

"Yes, don't worry. Gladly, some cops were passing by when they attacked me and I was able to ask for help"

"_And Anzu?"_ he asked really worried

"She was saved by his friend who was smart and quick-thinker to help her out"

"_Oh, I'm so glad. I have to meet him! To thank him personally_" he said and Karin replied

"Yes, his name is Yami, and he's a really good boy" she said and waited for his reaction to the boy's name. A pause followed.

"_Yami what?"_ he asked slowly, and Karin closed her eyes.

"I don't know, I didn't have the chance… you don't think that--" she was interrupted by him

"_I don't think, maybe is a coincidence. That's all_" he said doubting his own words. Karin continued.

"Honey, do you know what is so special about that necklace that even Anzu wouldn't take it off?" she asked and he laughed.

"_Honey, do you know how much that necklace cost? It's of pure gold and besides, Anzu wouldn't take it off because I told her not to_"

"Why would you want her to never take it off? If it is so expensive, it's better if she kept it in a safe place, don't you think?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"_I will tell you soon, I have to go honey, take care of you and Anzu ok?_"

"Yes, darling, bye" he hung up the phone thinking about the boy's name.

"_Yami… that is how Gekou's first son was named, and that is not a common name…_" he thought closing his eyes "_Could it be he had survived? And if he did… surely, he would be feeling so lonely now, on this specific day…_" he sighed "_Could the world be so small… for Yami and Anzu to have known if really he is Gekou's son?..._" he opened his eyes and murmured

"I have to go back to Domino City…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang announcing end of recess and the start of the last two hours of class. Yami walked normally through the halls searching the classroom for his next class while drinking a bottle of water. He entered early in it, because there were just three or four people… Approaching towards his seat, he noted two girls in the back staring at him.

"_More fan girls… annoying_" he rolled his eyes ignoring them and seated on his desk.

These girls were like mice, one was trying to get them out of the house, and no! They stubbornly ran inwards!

He put the bottle of water on the desk and put a hand under it searching the little book he was reading through all the week but instead of getting out the book, he got out a chocolate box with a pink paper on it… He growled and inclined his head down to see what else was under the desk and with the hand pushed all the stuff a little out to the sunlight.

"_More letter… more gifts! Now I really want to know who the hell knew about my birthday!!_" he thought and put again all the stuff inside the desk. He was pissed, and these girls in the back were going to know he was pissed.

He was going to stand up, to ask in a 'nicely' tone at those girls who the fucking hell told them about it, when he heard her voice.

"Ummm, what are you hiding?" Anzu asked narrowing her eyes. He turned to look at her.

"Nothing, more annoying letters…" he simply said and stood up "Now, I'm going to find out who tell them about it" he said in a bothered tone.

Anzu immediately blocked his way out of the desk and seated herself besides him. "Move" he said because she had him between the wall and herself… the desk was besides the right wall…

"Maybe is not that bad" she ignored him and pulled out one of the many letters that were there. He stared briefly at the girls, memorizing their faces on his mind and reluctantly seated again.

"Let's see" Anzu said to herself unfolding the little pink paper. Yami eyed her while drinking his water and listened what she was going to read.

"Dear Yami, hehehe" Anzu giggled, Yami snorted. "Since you arrived here I've been in love with you, happy birthday darling! Dream with me?" Anzu finished arching an eyebrow. In the letter was a picture of the girl…

"What… and she think she is so pretty? God! My dog is prettier and she is a little hybrid-ugly-ugh thing!!" she exclaimed in a gracious tone while shaking her head. Yami was as well seeing the photograph when Anzu said that and, as expressionless he was, as cold as he wanted others to see, he really couldn't stifle the sweet and truly laugh that went out of him…

He didn't remember when was the last time he laughed…he never had a reason, but then this girl, Anzu, comes in the picture and just made him laugh like that…

Anzu stared at him while he was laughing softly, it was the first time she heard him laugh and saw his smile without malice, just an honest one…

She smiled and laughed too, blushing a little, because she saw him more gorgeous when his expression seemed happy…

"Really! My dog is prettier! When you know her you will see!" Anzu continued giggling and soon the spontaneous laugh slowly died. She took the opportunity to ask.

"Hey, what are you going to do with all this stuff?" she knew he had told that didn't care about it, that's why she asked.

"A great fire outside" he stated drinking more water. She pulled out the chocolate box that was there.

"Can I have those?" she asked with puppy eyes. He shrugged.

"Ok! This can't be wasted in the fire!" she exclaimed and ate one of the little chocolates. "Umm! Yummy! Sure you don't want some?" she muffled-asked extending one for him. He negated while staring at her.

"Ok, then all for me!" she ate more. He smirked while saying.

"Too much and you will be an ugly-fat-acne girl" he saw how Anzu stopped in mid-air the next chocolate, and put it down in the box, then she closed it smiling.

"Well, I think is enough for today! I will get those for my mom" she said and suddenly remembered what her mother had requested her.

Yami smirked at her actions and emptied the bottle of water, drinking the last of it. He heard her speak hesitantly, and because of that, he eyed her.

"Eh… Yami, my mom said this morning that she was really grateful with you… you know, by saved me and stuff… so, she asked me to tell you if you wanted to come over today after school… she is preparing a great meal and really hopes that you---" she was cut off by him

"I don't know if I can…" he said staring at nothing in front of him. He had the commemoration after school as well…

Anzu lowered her gaze a little disappointed; she should have expected something like that…

"But…" hope returned at her eyes and she raised them to look directly at him. He looked back making a decision "I will try to go. Just have to do some calls" he said.

He really didn't want to go at the commemoration. All of these years he had go out of inertia… but not because he really wanted… All for him as become a monotone ritual he didn't want to be part anymore.

Anzu asked ashamed "Y-you were going to be busy today? Because if you have some important things to do then, I can apologize to my mom for you and--" she was quieted by Yami's finger on her lips. She blinked and he withdrew his hand back.

"I will go" he just said in a normal tone. She smiled really happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of School! Bell Raannngggg! Weekend, at last!

Both of them walked outside the school heading towards her house.

"Weren't you going to do some calls?" she asked and he was going to reply when his cell phone sounded. He just picked it up and answered.

"Yes?"

"_Yami, we are waiting for you at your apartment, from here we will head towards the cemetery. Don't take too long_" Yami answered in an expressionless tone

"I'm not going" he said forgetting Anzu stood besides him.

"_So he really was going to be busy today…_" she thought.

"_What? Are you kidding me?!_" Sugoroku, his tutor, almost yelled.

"What you heard, I will go later" he said

"_Later? No, you are going now! All people here wants to see you, they have made a long trip to be here! From the orphanage, the institute, your dad's friends, your mom's---_" he was cut off by Yami.

"I know exactly who are there. All the--" he restrained the word that almost slipped. He eyed Anzu and she quickly looked away pretending she wasn't hearing. He continued. "Always is the same, I'm tired of it, leave me alone once in a year!" he didn't waited for an answer and hung up. In seconds, the phone started to ring again. He just shut it off… no more calls for the day…

He then looked at her. "Shall we going?" he started to walk and she followed silently

"_I wonder what that was all about…_" she thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sugoroku cursed under breath when he realized that Yami had off his cell phone

"This kid! He's becoming more uncontrollable with the time…" he mumbled sighing

"It's all alright Sugoroku?" a man said from behind. Sugoroku turned and forced a smile

"Yes, Gozaburo, It's just that Yami maybe will not come now" he said

Gozaburo forced a frown. "Yami? You mean Gekou's son?" he asked pretending a shock expression. Suddenly Sugoroku realized

"Oh, right! You didn't know… this is the first time you came to the commemoration! You see, Yami survived" he said

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! It's been eight years for god's sake!" he made a disbelief expression while waving his hands frustrated.

Sugoroku tried to calm him down "Yeah, I know but you just disappeared… I didn't know where to find you and besides, we have to keep Yami safe for a while, we still don't know who did it. I knew you were here because of your call" he said and Gozaburo calmed down

"Well, that's true, I've been busy…" he said thinking about it "Then, Yami is alive! I'm so glad! I want to see him, I bet he has grown up a lot!" he exclaimed and Sugoroku remembered "I have just said that he will not come now"

"Why?" Gozaburo asked. He didn't want to miss the chance to mind-mess with him. Sugoroku shrugged. "I suppose he's tired of doing this every year" he sighed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin inhaled the scent coming out of the pot. "Umm! It smells delicious! I hope he will come" she continued cooking when she heard the front door open and her daughter's voice.

"I'm home!" she yelled while throwing the keys on the table. Karin went out of the kitchen to see her and a smile crept on her face when she saw him standing in front of the closed door, staring back at her.

"Hi darling! Hi Yami! I'm glad you came! The meal is almost ready, make yourself comfortable" and with that she stormed off towards the kitchen again.

Yami stared at Anzu arching an eyebrow. Mrs Mazaki didn't even give him the chance to salute…

"She's always like that" Anzu answered his unasked question and giggled.

Yami didn't say anything and followed Anzu towards the table to seat. He leaned his elbows on the table, interlacing his hands. Anzu spoke again.

"Hey, I didn't know today was your birthday so, consider the meal a gift" she said. He avoided her gaze while saying "Don't worry, I never intended people knew about it…" he murmured to himself. She frowned puzzled by that.

"Why? Why to hide a special date?" she asked softly sensing that maybe he would open up at her right there and then. She really wanted to know why he didn't seem happy with his birthday…

He lowered his gaze at his hands. She noted his stern expression suddenly saddens. Anzu now was sure that something was wrong…

"It's nothing" She hesitantly placed a hand on top of his and that made him raise his eyes to lock with hers. She smiled reassuringly.

"You trust me?" she asked. He hesitated. To say he didn't, he would be lying at her, and at himself too... so discarding the option that remained...

"I think" he closed his eyes, he didn't want to say 'Yes'

"I just... don't know if I should tell you…" he whispered returning his gaze at their hold.

She tightened her grip on his hands still smiling "Its okay. Just to know you trust me, it's all I wanted"

He looked at her. She was a special girl, he knew she wanted to know, but at the same time she gave him room to choose whether to tell her or not, she didn't wanted to pry, she just wanted to support him... in a silent way

Anzu was withdrawing her hand when his acted on impulse and grabbed hers quickly like if his hand missed already her comfortable warmness. She let him, and waited for him to speak.

"Ok" he was interrupted by Karin who exited the kitchen carrying some plates with food. "It's done!" she placed the plates on the table and noted their hold of hands. She smirked evilly while winking at Anzu.

Both noted this gesture, and abruptly broke the hold retrieving their respective hands. Anzu blushing madly and Yami of course, he was unmoved.

"Oh, I see you two get along with each other" she teased and Anzu stammered.

"M-mom!" she exclaimed nervously knowing her mom was a real teaser and with the wrong info… she was a monster!

"So, Yami" Karin ignored her daughter focusing only on him "Tell me about yourself, what was your last name?" she asked and started to eat eyeing him… Anzu started too, and Yami took the chopsticks and answered.

"Muto" Karin almost choked but quickly regained her composure. Anzu frowned at her and Yami just looked at her briefly before continuing eating.

"_Umm delicious…_" he thought

"_My god… could he be…"_ Karin thought and decided to continue asking.

"So, are you new in town?" she smiled forcedly and continued eating more slowly.

"Yes, it's the first time I came here" Karin continued "And what do you think?"

"Well, it's a little smaller than Tokyo" he answered and then drank some juice.

"_Tokyo… no doubt, this can't be coincidence…"_ she thought and replied smiling "Yes! Domino is smaller but is more welcoming!" Karin said proudly

Anzu just kept silent, listening to their conversation for some time. Anzu was surprised by the searching skills of her mother. She would have been an excellent detective if she had aimed for that. In fifteen minutes, Anzu had know more of Yami than in all the time she expended with him in the school, considering they were now hitting third period…

Her mother had got out of him where he lived, with who, since when he lived here, what kinds of food he liked, how was the school going, if he was accustoming, but when she asked bout his family, more specific about his parents, Anzu noted he stopped eating.

"My parents are dead" he said in a neutral tone and quickly continued eating, ignoring the dense silence that followed. Anzu didn't know what to say, or do, suddenly she wasn't hungry…

Karin stopped eating as well, now there was no doubt, this kid was Gekou's son… but, she will not dare to ask him directly, because, she could scare him…

Karin jus apologized. "Oh, Yami I'm sorry, I didn't know" she said and that made him uncomfortable. He couldn't believe he said that… he should have invented something, but now it was too late. He didn't want their pity, he was tired of other people always be sorry for him, it was so overwhelming that sometimes he wished… he wished that all had ended for him too in that day…

Gladly, he finished eating and stared at his wristwatch for a second. He realized that maybe the commemoration was a midway of ending so he decided to go.

"Mrs Mazaki, the food was delicious, thanks" he stood up of the table "I have to go now"

"Oh, so soon? I still have the dessert left, please wait a minute" Karin quickly stood from her seat and headed for the kitchen. Yami looked at Anzu.

"Say sorry to your mom for me, I have to go" he said while she stood up from the chair and walked besides him towards the door. She opened it and both stepped outside.

"Yami" she started. He turned around to face her waiting an 'I'm sorry for your parents' or 'It must be hard, I understand'… I understand… nobody could nearly reach to think that…

"Thanks for being my friend" he was surprised by her statement. This girl really was… a unique one; just like the purple rock on his pendant… he didn't know how to react at that and much less at what she did next.

Anzu hugged him softly, trapping his neck between her arms.

"Anzu" he whispered. He could feel she had good intentions, and by her tone, her actions and personality, he could tell that she meant what she had said and this made him realized, that he considered her a friend too… though he didn't know since when, but his heart just told him that some time ago…

She broke her hug and stared at him "Yes?" she asked smiling. He smiled back softly "Thanks…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami walked along the street, towards the cemetery… His parents were transferred from Tokyo to this city, their native city. Against his will, he traveled here because all the properties and practically, the legacy of his family were there, so his tutor obliged him to come to Domino. If it wasn't for that terrible massacre, maybe they still would live in Tokyo, and completely move there, but… unfortunately…

He walked with quick step, not paying attention to anyone, absorbed in his mind thinking about Anzu, about her treatment towards him, her kind smile…

In that instant, he felt that lock, where he sealed his emotions, was starting to crack… he was becoming soft.

Yami stopped walking "I can't let that happen, I still have to find out who ruined my life and to do so I can't become soft"

"_But, Anzu is---"_ a tiny voice on his head said and he shook his head to get ride of it. "She... I can't believe I made bonds with her…" He sighed and raised his eyes to read the sign.

"_Cemetery of Domino_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sugoroku was with all the people in the commemoration. Like all the years, a ceremony was celebrated, with a priest and all the spiritual thing. It was celebrated inside the chapel of the cemetery. There were the pictures in frames of the Muto family, and all the chapel was adorned with flowers whose perfume engulfed the entire place. The incense made the place look eerie.

Sugoroku had the thought that if Yami came, he will not enter in the chapel. He had that thought for a while now, and he didn't know why. Maybe by his tone on the phone… Sugoroku didn't know but he was sure of it…

He rose from his seat and silently walked outside. A pair of eyes noted his actions, and the figure stood too and followed him…

Sugoroku walked towards the tombs that were outside, turning on the corner at the left. He slowly made his way towards there and his suspicious were right.

He saw him, knelt in front of the tombs.

Sugoroku approached him from behind and stood there silently. Yami felt his presence but didn't say anything.

"Yami, are you not going to come inside the chapel?" he asked.

"Yugi…" Sugoroku heard him speak and frowned, it seemed he didn't listened what he said or just was ignoring him. "Little brother, I want to tell you that… I'm still sorry for not be able to protect you, I'm still blaming myself for what happened…" he whispered. Sugoroku stepped closer to Yami and heard him speak again.

"I'm sorry too, for what I'm going to say… This will be the last time I visit you, and our parents… I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of doing this every year… My heart is no longer reacting at the pain you know… Any pain doesn't affect me anymore; if I try to cut myself… there is no pain… The pain and sorrow of your deaths… I no longer feel it"

Sugoroku frowned at that _"He doesn't feel pain? What the--"_ his thoughts were interrupted by Yami's talking to the tomb.

"What my heart is feeling now is hatred, seek of vengeance… thirst of blood… the blood of the one who did this to us…" his tone changed from soft to a wicked one.

Sugoroku felt a little fear to hear him speak like that. Yami continued talking.

"I'm going to make him pay… to make all people involved in ruining our lives pay… even if it cost me my soul and my life. That is my only purpose… that is the only thing I'm alive for… that is what's left of my life… This time I will fulfill this promise, I will…" he finished and stood up, still facing the tomb.

Sugoroku grabbed his shoulder, reassuringly. Yami turned to face him.

"Yami, I don't like how you are talking" he said concerned by his words.

"I mean all I had said, and I will fulfill it" he said with confidence. Sugoroku saw in his eyes so much hate and wicked intentions that he scolded him.

"You don't mean anything of this!! This is not you, Yami… It's right that what happened was terrible, that scarred you, but that doesn't mean you can't move on in your life! All the time, people dies and we have no choose but to kept living, trying to carry out the road of life! "

"Sugoroku, I don't know if you know, but my life ended that day" Yami said and turned to look down at the tombs. "My dreams, my expectations, my goals, all… are down here, bury deep below…" he said and faced him once more.

"And that, will stay as it is. My only goal now is to find the culprit of this and… kills him with his family" he stated and was going to walk off when Sugoroku stopped him. He really didn't like how he was talking, and his tone… and his coldness…

"Yami! This is not you, snap it out! You never acted in this way before, why now?!" he yelled.

"I never expressed to you my intentions, but I planned this since that day, I just needed time to grow up because like a kid, I really couldn't do anything, could I?... So, I decided that it was about time I started to do something. Eight years is more than enough"

"And how are you going to find whoever did it? As you said, it's been eight years now! The culprit maybe would be far away or---" Yami cut him off

"Whoever did it, will come to find me" he said "That's why I never changed my name or let you do it… I know he will come, because he wanted something that my family had… That day my parents died, and I bet he didn't get what he wanted, it's because of it, I'm sure he will come after me"

Sugoroku just shook his head, disapproving all…

"Now I know why you never let me change your name to protect you… This is crazy! You practically are committing suicide you know!! Abstain of doing it!" he said shaking him a little. Yami just smirked.

"He is the one that will be committing suicide…"

Sugoroku couldn't believe these expressions of his. Yami broke his arm free from his grasp and walked away again when he heard his tutor.

"Gekou would not be proud of what you are doing and saying" Yami stopped but didn't face him. Sugoroku continued.

"I'm sure he would not want his child say such a things… and Keyra surely will be really sad by hearing you right now… Let's not mention Yugi! He would be really upset to see his brother in this state and ---" he was cut off by Yami's yell

"Shut up!" he closed his eyes gulping "I don't care what you say to stop me… even the mention of Yugi, will not stop me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadowy figure leaned behind a tree trying to get any hearing of their conversation. For the first time, he saw Yami, but unfortunately he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"_He really is grown up… maybe his powers have grown up as well… excellent!"_ he was snapped out of his thoughts by the vibration of his cell phone. He picked it up and answered.

"Kasumi?" he asked

"_Yes, it's me, how are you doing?"_

"Fine, I already met him" he said

"_Really? And what did you say to him?_" she asked really happy.

"No, I couldn't talk to him, I'm seeing him right now but I can't approach him… he's with his tutor"

"_Sugoroku? That old man is still alive?"_ she asked laughing. He laughed back.

"Yes, I will go to make my appearance, see you"

"_Ok, I can't wait for this experiment to start! Hurry!"_

"Patience my dear, let's hope our dear Yami is as manageable as a defend less baby" and he hung up

"Let's meet Yami" he said to himself and walked off towards were Sugoroku and Yami were standing…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for waiting!! I love you all, and leave a review please!

Next chapter---------------------------------->> "The culprit of the massacre is revealed!" if you have any suspicious of who could be, let me know! hhehehehhehejejejejeje!

Until next weekend... I'm trying to update all the weekends a new chapter, so hopefully next weekend will be up the next...!

Have a nice day!

Shine Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Thanks for reading, for reviewing, for favoriting, for alert-storying, for the C2s!!!...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's Left Of Me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5:

"Oh Sugoroku you were here!" he said approaching them. Sugoroku turned and saw him walking slowly.

Yami saw the man approaching with a smile that clearly said to him that was forced. Yami frowned, he didn't know who this man was and truly he didn't want to know…

He started to walk again but his tutor stopped him by grabbing his arm. Yami grunted in response.

"Yami, let me introduce you to Gozaburo. Your father's best friend" Yami turned to look at the man again and saw him extending his hand to shake.

"_My father's best friend?"_ he thought and didn't make any move to shake his hand.

"Hi Yami, it's a pleasure to meet you! I was so worried about you all these years!" Gozaburo exclaimed with his hand still extended.

Yami hesitantly raised his hand to shake his. Gozaburo smiled and Yami just maintained his stern expression.

"Kid you are so grown up. You have become a fine teenager" Gozaburo complimented him in every way and Yami just listened at his babbling.

"_What a geezer…_" Yami thought

When Gozaburo finished his babbling, Yami just turned to his tutor.

"Can I go now?" he asked

"You talk? I thought you were mute!" Gozaburo's eccentricity got the better of him. Yami irritated already just walked away ignoring him and his tutor who was yelling at him.

"Come back here Yami, don't be so rude to Gozaburo!" these words fell on deaf ears and he just continued walking towards his apartment. The visit to his family tomb was over for him.

"Excuse him Gozaburo, he's just a little out of himself today" Sugoroku apologized for his attitude.

Gozaburo just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, I know this got to be really hard for him" he said "He just needs time to get over it"

"I don't think time could do something" Sugoroku said remembering his early conversation with Yami.

"_It's time to move some strings_" Gozaburo thought while looking at Yami's retreating back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weekend passed by without anything out of the ordinary. Soon, the Monday arrived and a new day of school started.

Anzu walked by the halls towards her classroom slowly. People passed by her, some running and others just walking normally. She stared at all people and saluted some friends she spotted in a corner but didn't stop, just continued walking. She saw Joey ahead and he noticed her.

"Hey Anzu!" he yelled and dismissed someone he was talking to while heading towards her. She smiled.

"Hi Joey! You are so lost, lately I don't see you often" she said and Joey just put a hand on his head while laughing.

"Yeah, I've been so busy with stuff" she arched an eyebrow.

"Busy with stuff? What does that mean? Are you studying?" she mocked laughing. Joey frowned.

"I know I was a vague, but I've changed" he replied

"Hmm… I think Miho is doing an excellent work" she giggled and Joey blushed.

"T-That's not it" Joey stammered embarrassed.

"Yeah right" she asked "Are you two already..?" Anzu made a hook with her fingers and Joey negated still blushing.

"Oh, I think I'm going to help you a little" she proposed and Joey exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" She just nodded "Of course, she likes you too"

Joey blushed again "You are not kidding right?" he asked

"Nope. Why would I be lying?" Joey thought about it

"To make me confess my feelings at her!" Joey exclaimed knowing Anzu thought about it.

Anzu arched an eyebrow. "_Wow, he really has changed… Hehe, to be able to deduce my magnificent plan_" she just giggled again

"Ok, ok, but she really likes you" she said seriously.

"I'm so happy!" Joey exclaimed loudly that all people turned to look who had yelled.

"_Some things never change…"_ Anzu thought. "Hey, Miho is going to do a party at her house, because of her birthday you know. This is your chance!" she exclaimed happily

Joey gulped. "I don't know if…"

"Don't be so shy! I will help you" Anzu interrupted him, winking. Joey just nodded.

"Joey, I've got to go, see you later" she said rapidly because she realized that it was late already, and began running.

"Ok, bye! See ya!"

Anzu just waved her hand without turning back and ran towards her classroom. When she was nearly arriving, she crashed into someone and both fell on the floor really hard.

"Ouch.. Sorry!" Anzu apologized immediately while rubbing her pained parts. She opened her eyes to see who she had bumped.

"You really like knocking people out, don't you Mazaki?" Yami said while slowly getting up on his feet again and arranging his backpack on his back, smirking.

"I said sorry ok?" Anzu grunted while collecting the things that went out of her bag. She put them into it and when she raised her eyes again, she saw his extended hand.

She grabbed it "That's new" and let him help her to stand on her feet. He pulled her up a little too fast, that action made her body bump into his again, but they didn't fell and just stood against each other a few seconds.

He stared at her blue eyes and she avoided his gaze. "_What's this I feel every time I'm close to her?_" with that thought in mind he separated slowly from her. She was a little flushed and he hadn't released her hand yet.

A pair of black eyes was looking at them from the corner, and focused on their hold.

"_This girl could be a problem…"_ she thought and walked from her hiding spot towards them.

When she arrived, the woman cleared her throat to catch their attention. Yami and Anzu turned to look at the source of the noise and saw a woman with appearance of a teacher stare back at them. Then, she roughly took Yami and Anzu's arms with her hands and in one pull, she broke their hold of hands.

"You two are late for the class, and still have time to hang out a little!" she exclaimed dragging them inside the classroom.

Anzu grimaced a little by the roughness she was holding her wrist. Yami by the other side, tried to break free his wrist from that arrogant woman, without use.

When they entered, all the students went silent, and each one headed towards their respective seats. It was rumored that the new teacher had a bad mood… She was pretty, but her mood was horrifying…

"Ok, I like when you act like little trained puppies. That's good." She said finally releasing the two.

Anzu rubbed her pained wrist a little, and walked towards her seat with Yami besides when the noisy and unbearable voice of the woman made them stop in their tracks.

"Where are you two going?" she asked crossing her arms around her chest.

They turned around to face her. Anzu was going to answer but Yami gained her.

"Where do you think?" he asked rudely. Anzu gulped and elbowed him a little, but he didn't change countenance.

"Oh, we got a cocky here!" she said and smirked.

"And we got a stupid-questions-maker teacher here too" he replied rudely again. Anzu whispered at him "Don't be so rude to the teacher…"

He didn't have the chance to reply her.

The woman just grunted "You both are going to start the class by making us a demonstration of that song" she signaled the board.

In it was written the name of the song. 'Don't speak by Gwen Stefani', also besides the name was what they were going to study; the tones of the song, the tune, identification of the instruments in the song, the lyrics… etc… Her class was 'Music'…

"Are you saying that we…" Anzu didn't finish because she saw the teacher grin widely. "No way…" she backed off. Anzu knew the song, also, it was one of her favorites, and she liked to sing it but never in front of people!

"I was going to put it on the player to hear the instruments and stuff but… change of plans! Since we got a piano here, I suddenly came with the great idea to do a mini-concert!" she exclaimed and headed towards her desk to grab the list of students and other sheet.

"That's why I brought the score of the song" she extended the paper for Yami to grab. He just looked at her with an 'are you kidding, right?' expression. The teacher smirked.

"You're going to play the piano" Yami crossed his arms around his chest. "Made me" he challenged

She kept smirking "_He's so rebellious. I like him, just as his father…_" she tasted her own lips in a pleasuring way while looking at him and thinking about their physical similitude. "_He's more gorgeous than Gekou…_"

Anzu noted how the teacher stared at him, with a suddenly lustful expression? _"What's with this teacher? I don't like her…"_she thought narrowing her eyes.

Yami noted too the change in her stare. "_What's with this oldie-granny?_" he thought frowning. Then, he heard her speak while raising the list of students in her hand.

"Yami Muto" she said searching with her finger his name on the list.

"I will put you three irremovable zeros. One for being late, one for your rudeness and the other for not doing what I said" The girls in the classroom gasped loudly, (fan-girls). Anzu gulped, if that was for Yami, for her it would be kind of the same…

Yami frowned more, realizing something…

"How do you know my name?" he asked coldly. The woman smirked and whispered for him "You will know soon"

Yami sharpened his eyes by that "_Who is this woman?_"

Anzu heard too what she whispered. "_She knows him? But, by Yami's expression, I think he doesn't know her…_" she thought and saw him roughly take the score that the teacher was slightly waving in the air, and then walk towards the piano.

"What a good boy! I will not put you these zeros, now, you!" she signaled Anzu and she flinched.

"Y-yes?" she couldn't avoid stammering

"You are going to be the singer" she stated and went to take a seat in front of them among the class. "The lyrics are on the desk, this song is renowned so, you should know it" she added "I will grade your act strictly, and the rest of the class!" she turned to talk to the rest, all gulped.

"Prepare yourself in groups of two. All are going to pass, and the one to not pass… well, I will decide what to do, and it wouldn't be really good… Hehehe" she giggled "I hope all the interpretations are good if you don't want me to put a really bad note…" she put her voice in a sad tone. All people gulped again, they were trapped, pass or pass!

One student dared to raise his hand to ask. The teacher made him a signal to talk.

"But Miss, people here don't know how to play the piano or sing" he said

And the teacher just shrugged.

"I have been told that you already knew how to read scores, and play, so that is what I am going to qualify. And, to sing goes the same."

"But--" the student wanted to reply but she shut him up. "Now! Let's get started with this" she turned her attention towards the two who were in front of all the class.

Anzu hesitantly headed for the lyrics on the desk and then walked to be besides the piano, she knew the song perfectly, but just was making some time to see if her heart calmed down, she really was nervous, always had panic-stage…

Yami was seated on the piano, staring at the score and memorizing the characters so he could play the song fluidly. He knew how to play the piano, to his advantage. Since child he was taught how to play it, and he continued with his classes in a way to relax all his mind and thoughts. He played because he felt the music eased his stress; it let him feel by a brief instant, a peace-state on his soul, and he pleased that sensation. He liked to play, and he was skilled in doing it.

He heard the teacher press them "Aja? When are you going to start?! Hurry!" she yelled tapping her foot on the floor continuously.

Yami stared at Anzu besides him and saw she was really nervous, fidgeting the sheet over and over.

"Anzu" he called her and she turned to face him. Before he could say anything she whispered "I'm sorry, but I will not sing"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto was in his class not paying any attention to it, he was thinking about what his father had requested him.

"_Why would he want her necklace?... My father is rare. Hmmm, I would ask her about it."_ He thought and the teacher snapped him out.

"Kaiba, tell the answer number 5" he requested. Seto just read his notebook

"It's c" he said and the teacher extended the marker for him. "Would you be so kind in explaining it?" Seto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not so kind, but do I have a choice?" he asked raising from his seat and taking the marker from his hand

"This is so easy and stupid" he said while writing all the mathematic formulas and stuff on the board. He practically filled all the space in the board.

All the people just stared at all that… "And he said that this is easy?" one student whispered at his partner "and stupid?"

"Would you so kindly explain the process with your words?" the annoying teacher requested. Seto rolled his eyes annoyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? No, you are going to do it" he ordered her. She lowered her eyes. "I can't"

"Do you know the song?" he asked quickly and she just nodded

"Then, what's the problem? I want to shut her mouth and you are going to help me" he said staring briefly at the teacher and then at Anzu again.

"But, I'm not a good singer, this is embarrassing!" he answered

"I'm not a good player, so we are the same. The music will help you. " he said but she stubbornly negated his head again. She didn't want to get embarrassed in front of people, and of that arrogant teacher…

"Tell me if you are not going to do it, so I can put you a zero right now! Or two zeros for getting on my nerves!" the teacher exclaimed. Yami had enough of her yelling.

"Would you stop yelling and threatening?!" he yelled standing up and hitting the piano's keyboard with his fists. "We are going to begin so… quiet" he said lowering his cold tone and seating again.

The teacher just hmphed and arched eyebrow "Yell at me again and I will put you four zeros!"… _"He really likes to demand…"_

Yami ignored her last statement "Anzu look at me, don't look around, just at me" he requested and she did as she was told. He knew she was restrained by the people in there, and by the unbearable teacher, that made her nervous, so cutting her source of nervousness, she would be able to do it. He smiled and briefly stared at the keyboard to put his fingers on the notes, then, he returned his gaze at her. And while looking at her, he started to play.

Anzu immediately got on the tune of the song. She was impressed by his skill on playing it, it seemed like if his fingers acted on his own…

Yami nodded his head so she could prepare her voice. Her turn to sing was near. Anzu gulped, she still was hesitating, but his confident gaze on her infused some of courage. Without tearing her gaze from him, she started to sing.

_You and me, we used to be together_

_Everyday together, always_

_I really feel that I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe this could be the end._

_It looks as though you're letting go, _

_And if it's real, well, I don't want to know._

At the beginning she sang to Yami but then, the emotion that this song always made her feel got over her and she turned to sing at the class.__

Don't speak.

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts._

_Don't speak._

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts._

Yami was shocked to hear her sing. _"She has a pretty voice…a really pretty…"_. He smiled just to see her singing. He spotted the teacher and smirked by her 'what-the-hell?' expression. Yami focused then on the notes he was playing.

_  
Our memories,_

_Well, they can be inviting_

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening_

_As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry_

_Don't speak._

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts._

_Don't speak._

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts._

_  
It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

_You and me I can see us dying... are we? _

_I know what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't speak._

_Don't speak._

_Don't speak. _

_  
I know what you're thinking._

_I don't need your reasons_

_I know you are good. _

_I know you are good. _

_I know you are real good._

She finished with her eyes closed, and all the class just bursted on claps and whistles.

"Yes, Anzu, that was so great!" they cheered her. "Yami! Your playing was so excellent!" they cheered him.

Anzu stared at all her classmates clapping excitedly and she blushed. Never had she expected that she was going to be so praised like that. She was really happy and turned her head towards Yami.

He had stood up from the piano; walked besides her while smirking, and then he teased her. "Oh, I don't know how to sing! Right?" he said dramatic. She curved her mouth in a funny way at him but then smiled. "And you supposedly aren't good at playing ah?" she arched an eyebrow, he just shrugged. "I guess we both lied" he said

She caught what he was saying. He was complimenting her, in his way. Now, she was happier.

"I guess…" she said and hugged him rapidly. They heard their classmates whistle louder by the brief public-show of affection. Both blushed a little.

"_Why did I do that?!"_ she thought to herself and a tiny voice on her head answered '_Because you wanted_'

"Ok, Silent! Shut Up!" the teacher yelled to gain the control of the class again and also, because she was a little pissed by Anzu's brief show of affection. All slowly went silent and when all was quiet, the teacher talked.

"Well, well, I think we got some talent here" she said and sighed "Well, I think you gained your good notes, against my will" she said and scribbled on the sheet she was holding. "Good, you can sit"

"Thank god!" Anzu whispered and headed towards her seat. Yami followed her but when he passed besides the teacher, she stopped him by the arm and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me here, after classes" she said while inhaling his scent from his neck. He didn't say anything and just continued walking towards her seat when she released him.

Anzu arrived at her seat and sat while sighing; a big weight was out of her shoulders. Then, she noted when the teacher said something to Yami.

"_I really don't like this teacher, she is so mysterious… I don't even know her name!"_

Yami sat besides Anzu, and kept looking at the woman with a thoughtful expression. _"I have a feeling that she knows me and that also, she knows something I don't… could it be she? The person that would supposedly seek me again…? I have to be extremely alert…"_

"Yami, what troubles you?" she asked and neither of them paid attention when the teacher called another pair to make the demonstration.

"Is that teacher, I don't like her" he said and still had in his mind the tone she used to make that proposal.

"I thought I was the only one to think that…" she said while looking at the woman yells at some students. Yami stared at Anzu in the eyes.

"I think she knows something about me…I have to find out" he said and Anzu confronted his gaze

"What could that be?" she asked frowning. He smiled.

"My past is too dark for you" he said and she answered. "Maybe I could help you to light it" she smiled. He replied without thinking "Maybe you are lighting me already"

She didn't have an answer immediately and she just kept smiling. "I'm glad I'm helping"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of classes (That was fast…)

"Finally!" Anzu exclaimed yawning a little while walking. Yami felt tired too, but he had still one thing to get done with.

"Hey, Yami, before I forgot, tomorrow one of my friends will have a party to celebrate her birthday, you are invited." She said cheerfully. He replied "So, you don't only express your affection in public, also you are already inviting me to parties" he smirked and she put her hands on her hips "Are you going to go or not?" she asked with her mouth curved

"Ok, so you insist… where do she lives?" he asked and Anzu just said "Don't worry; I will lead you towards her house. You just arrive at my house around four, ok?" she said and he nodded.

"Let's get going!" she said and Yami replied "I have to do something. See you tomorrow" he started to walk back at the school.

"Wait" she called him and he stopped "Is that teacher right? What was her name, Kasumi?" she asked worried. He turned to face her again.

"It's nothing, I just want to find out what is she going to tell me" he said and Anzu approached him, filling the few centimeters he had walked.

"Please, be careful. I don't feel right about her" she said putting a hand against her chest. He saw her preoccupation on her eyes, and really he didn't like that.

"I don't like you worrying about me, its fine." He said and took her chin to raise her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Now, go to your home, it's getting late" she just nodded

"Ok. See you tomorrow" she pecked him on the cheek and quickly walked off towards her house.

He stood there a few seconds, still feeling the sensation of her warm lips on his cheek… A suddenly rare thought stuck in his mind, he wondered how they tasted…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi was waiting inside the music classroom for her guess when she suddenly felt the door open and there he stood.

Yami entered with firm step and crossed his arms around his chest waiting for her to begin with the explanation.

"Yami, I bet you are wondering who am I, don't you?" she asked and he frowned.

"Indeed" he said, Kasumi approached him and walked around him. He just stood still, moving only his eyes to follow her movements. She looked like a predator when sizing up the perfect moment to attack their prey…

She stood from behind him and grabbed his shoulders lightly. He didn't like his touch.

"I'm your friend. I'm here to unfold the truth for you, the truth of what happened that day" Yami suddenly uncrossed his arm, widening his eyes but didn't say anything, just stood still.

"It was a shame that happened in your birthday… I'm so sorry" she apologized. He then realized who had spread the rumor of his birthday.

"So, it was you" he stated and she giggled.

"I thought a little attention would cheer you up"

"Don't be so hypocrite. Tell me already what are you going to say." He snapped irritated

"Don't be too urgent, I will tell you all in a calm way"

Yami shook his shoulders to make her release him and turned to face her "To hell with your calm, tell me now" he said coldly with a bothered expression

"You really have a mood. Just like him" she felt attracted to his behavior, and voice and physic. Maybe it was because she saw in him his long lost love, Gekou… just maybe.

Yami frowned.

"Ok, like you are so urgently, I will tell you. I know who killed your family, and why" she let it out and waited his reaction.

He widened his eyes, and felt rage and these bad sensations boil in the bottom of his heart… the promise he made to Yugi's tomb suddenly stuck in his mind.

"Who was?" he asked tightening his knuckles really hard and lowering his gaze at the floor.

She approached him and stood really close, making use of his suddenly shock-state. He really wasn't paying attention at her doings; he was only focused on hearing a name, just a name…

She moved her lips closer to his ear after rubbing them against his cheek and whispered.

"His name is, Hishiro Mazaki"

Yami widened his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat when he heard his last name

"_Mazaki?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I ended this chapter! jeje. leave a review! I love you all dear readers!

Next---------- The party! A fight! Yami's powers expressing!

Shine Angel


	6. Chapter 6

Hi dear readers. I hope you are still around there... this chappie is late because I was traveling... it was something so quickly that I didn't have time to post a chapter before leaving so you wouldn't wait too long...

But, I posted this long chapter...(twenty one pages of word...) is the longest I've wrote... I hope this will keep you up with my story...

Enjoy...

thanks to all that have reviewing! and favoriting this story! You guys rock!!!

On with the story... if you don't remember something, any detail, I recommend you to read again the other chapters... so you wouldn't confuse...!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6:

"_M-mom, d-dad?" Yami whispered, his voice trembling. From his spot, he could see his mother's body laying on the floor, but not his father's… A figure of a man on the doorway had just thrown something inside and immediately took off running outside. In seconds, Yami saw fire extend quickly all over the house._

_Yami was paralyzed, his heart beating faster and his hands gripping tightly the handle of the door, until he heard crying…_

"_Yugi!" he yelled but only heard more crying. Yami attempted to run towards where he had seen Yugi early before been attacked but, he was stopped abruptly by the fire that appeared in front of him._

_It blocked his way, and Yami took some steps back. Tears going out from his eyes because he was dead scared by the situation, he heard more crying and that made him built up the courage to pass over the barrier of fire. Yami took impulse and covered his body the best he could with his clothes and jumped over the fire._

_A burn sensation shot through his right arm and he screamed a little by it but he was more concentrated in finding Yugi. And he found him._

_Yugi was laying on the floor close to his mother. Yami reached his mother first and saw she was completely knocked out, along with his aunt and uncle… but Yugi, he was crying._

"_Yugi, brother I'm here" Yami whispered kneeling to where he was and grabbing his head to put it on his lap._

_Yugi's violet round eyes looked at him with pain, he had tears all over his face and was sobbing slightly. He coughed a little and a stream of blood went out of his closed mouth._

_Yami couldn't avoid crying to see his brother like that; he noted that a bullet wound was on his little chest which was slowly stopping his raising._

"_Yugi, don't worry. All is going to be fine, I-I will--" Yami's voice broke up and Yugi smiled, the pain had suddenly gone. _

"_I…love…you..." Yugi reached to whisper as his eyes slowly closed and a tear slipped when his eyelids completely closed._

_Yami breathed agitated, trying to control himself but in the end… he couldn't._

"_Yugi!!!" he screamed his soul out…_

"Noo!!" Yami woke up abruptly from his bed and put his head in his hands covering his face.

"Fuck" he swore not moving an inch his position. He breathed deeply and sighed loudly in a way to calm his heart.

The memory of Yugi still haunted him, because he still was blaming himself for not being able to protect him… he needed to get rid of the blame he had carried since that day, and to do it, just one thing needed to be done.

Yami raised his head, his eyes showed a stern expression.

"Revenge"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto walked along the streets which many times he had walked and for it, he knew them by heart. His destiny was his girlfriend's house.

He was going in a plan of restarting their relationship because he never knew when the hell it ended. Well, let's say that was just one part of his plan. He needed to know as well, about her pendant and why it was so important that his father was so insistent to get it.

Seto shook his head.

His father was just a crazy old man obsessed with stupid things.

After some minutes, he arrived finally at her house. He reached the doorbell. A ring was heard inside and some seconds later the door opened revealing…

"What are you doing here?" Anzu asked with her arms crossed around her chest in a bothersome way

Seto arched an eyebrow. Anzu really had changed; she was no longer the shy little girl he could move around to his pleasure like a chess piece.

"Maybe a 'hi' would be good?" he asked but Anzu just shrugged it off.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"I want to talk"

"If you hadn't noticed, we are talking" she said rudely.

"Why are you in such a defensive mode with me? I just want to talk"

Anzu rolled her eyes.

"About what?"

"About us"

"There is no 'us'"

"Maybe on your side, but in my side there is" he said stepping forward but Anzu stepped back

"Look Seto, 'us' is over. You can go to your home in peace" she said and was going to throw the door on his face but he stopped it with his hand

"Since when?"

"And you dare to ask me that? Why don't you refresh your memory with Vivian, was her name right?"

"I thought that was clear. Didn't I explain it a long time? Why the reproach now?"

Anzu sighed, tired of this business. She wanted to get over it quickly.

"You know what? Forget it, I no longer love you. You are nothing to me now"

They were interrupted by Karin from the inside.

"Darling, hurry up, Yami is going to arrive and you still hadn't changed!" she yelled.

Anzu turned her head inside and yelled back. "Coming!"

Seto narrowed his eyes with anger.

"Now I get it. I get all! It's that damn anti-social freak right?!"

"Don't address him like that! You don't know him!"

"Because I know him, I warn you he's a monster" he said in a scary voice.

Anzu looked at Seto with scorn and anger.

"Shut your filthy mouth. Now I'm starting to think what I ever saw in you"

"Now you don't believe me, because of your ignorance"

"Stop messing with me. Go away" she commanded but Seto didn't move an inch

"You want to know what they say about him? Want me to tell you?" he asked with an evil grin

"No! Because I know these are more lies, so get out!" she pushed him and Seto took advantage and grabbed her wrists with his hands. Anzu struggled.

"Let me go" She kicked and Seto spoke "They say he killed his entire family with his own hands… he's a murderer"

Anzu didn't want to believe that.

"_It's a lie; it's Seto who is telling me that after all, it must be a lie…_"

But then, she remembered what Yami had said to her…

"_My past is too dark for you"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A clean apartment was seen and you could hear the sound of water falling. Yami was on the shower. He had finished bathing but he just stood there, under the water falling, it slowly traveled his body. He had one hand supported on the wall, his red eyes looking without looking at the floor.

His mind consumed him right in this moment, all his thoughts pinned over against each other to the point he couldn't think straight… but the water made him relax, just a little enough to not go insane… And the word that was constant in all his thoughts was…

"Kasumi" he murmured and remembered yesterday events…

FlashBack

"Mazaki Hishiro is the name of the man guilty of all" she said so sure of it that Yami was getting a hard time to not believe it.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked but what he really wanted to ask was if she was extremely sure of her accusation

"Because I want to help you…in your vengeance" she smirked

"My vengeance is mine and only mine" he said using his usual cold voice

"I know, but I assure you will need my help" she said at the time she approached him.

Yami kept staring at her intensely; trying to decipher or see beyond that mask he was sure she had pull on. What were her true intentions? It really was just helping him? Or was something else?

Kasumi put one hand on his cheek and caressed it at the time she leaned her face closer to his in a seduction form. In one swift movement, Kasumi unlocked the chain around his neck and professionally, hide it in her palm. Yami didn't notice that and stood there unmoved. Then, Kasumi frowned slightly to see his iris suddenly dilate making his pupil contract and a purplish color started to mix with the normal red one of his eyes. She smirked at that.

"If you help me, I will help you" she whispered.

Yami tightened his fist bothered by her behavior. She was being too mysterious for his pleasure.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your ally" she said. Now he was pissed off.

Kasumi unconsciously let go of him as her eyes turned to look at a strange sound to her left and to her right. The objects on the tables and desks of the room were slightly trembling, but enough to make some noise.

She, surprised, turned to look at Yami again. He was looking at her directly; a black coloration now covered his eyes, and they had some red lines along each pupil.

"Why are you interested in helping me?" Yami asked coldly as ever. He was impatient in finding answers. Now.

Kasumi gulped. She had to admit that his eyes scared her a little. She knew that of his powers, that was one of them. Psychokinesis. But never had she experienced it on live, face to face… It was incredible.

"_Fascinating, he's…" _her thoughts were interrupted.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled and this action made the glass objects broke in tiny pieces and the others fall loudly on the floor, like if an earthquake had just happened.

Kasumi was taking aback by the action that she stood still without saying anything. She had just realized that he was dangerous if were to bother him…

After he yelled, she noted that Yami broke his stare from her towards the mess in the room. He saw all the objects on the floor and glass shattered all over, an expression of confusion crept on his face as he frowned lightly. He had stopped tightening his fists. Kasumi suddenly understood.

He didn't know what had just happened.

"Look what you have done" she said in a low tone, she needed to appear calm before him.

Yami locked his stare once more with her. He didn't reply. He didn't have a reply.

"_What was that? Did I…"_ he thought but was interrupted

"You don't know, don't you?" Kasumi asked while searching something in her pocket

Yami still didn't answer. But he was confused at what she was heading to.

Kasumi pulled out her pocket-mirror that was in pieces as all the glass objects in the room. _"He even managed to break my mirror"_ she thought.

"Look" she said extending one of the bigger pieces of the mirror in front of his face.

Yami looked at the piece in front of him and saw his eyes reflected on it. He widened them at the time he took some steps back in disbelief. He realized how they looked like, and it was scary.

"What the hell?" he asked to no one in particular

"That is why you need my help darling" she said still with the piece of broken mirror extended so he could keep looking.

"You are tricking me! This is just a trick!!" his temper going out of control again and the piece of mirror on her hand broke into dust as well as the other pieces.

Kasumi afraid of the new action retrieved her hand quickly. Yami took more steps back shocked for had witnessed the mirror broke by his yell. He was agitated by what was happening, confused, scared, tired, and that woman in front of him really wasn't helping at all…

Kasumi knew that the job was already done. She just needed to wait.

Yami ran towards the door and Kasumi yelled, making him stop in the doorway.

"Don't forget I'm here to help you! When you feel like it, I will be here waiting for you!"

Yami didn't want to reply, he just wanted to get out of there, so he continued running.

"Now, he just needs time. He will eventually come to me" she said and stared at the necklace with the purple rock in the center of the golden eye lay on her palm. The purple rock faded to an opaque black.

End FlashBack

Yami turned off the shower and stepped out of it, wrapping a tower around his waist. He placed himself in front of the mirror and took a good look at his face.

His eyes were back to normal. Yesterday, he had arrived at his apartment and his eyes were still with that strange form. He didn't know in what moment they turned to normal because he fell asleep by the tiredness he felt. It was like if all his strength was drained by a machine.

"Forget it for the moment" he said to himself at the mirror "Maybe it was a trick from that woman; I still don't know who she is, she could be a strange witch by all I know…" he said reassuring himself.

"Hishiro Mazaki" he said remembering the name Kasumi had tell "I have to find out who that is and where can I found him… if it's true what she had said, then, I will take my revenge on him and his entire family like he had done with mine"

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his self talking by a loud alarm from his cell phone.

"What? Did I have to do something today?" he asked himself while reaching to grab his cell phone and look at the note that had the alarm.

"Oh, that. Now I remember I put it on in my way towards Kasumi's meeting, so I wouldn't forget"

The note read '_Meet Mazaki at her house 4:00p.m_'

"Mazaki Anzu" he said thinking about something "Hishiro Mazaki…" he sat on the bed with his phone still on his hand

"This last name bothers me… Could they be, related?" he asked himself but as soon as he thought that, he shook his head lightly smiling.

"Can't be, too much coincidence. That last name is common… I think…" he shook his head more "It must be just a coincidence, just that"

He then stood up and started to change for his 'date'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto, I already told you to go" Anzu said trying to release her wrist from his grip

"Anzu, that man is not for you. I'm for you" he said loudly.

"You are no one to tell me who I date or not! I'm no longer your puppet"

"You never were my puppet, you were my woman" he said possessively

"I never was your woman and never will" she replied with disgust

A black car arrived to the front and both, Anzu and Seto, turned to look at it. The car opened its door and a man stepped out of it with a suitcase on his hand.

Anzu's eyes brightened in joy recognizing the man.

"Dad!!" she yelled and ran towards the man making Seto releases his grip on her.

"My sweet heart! You are so grown up! How are you?" he asked really happy to see his daughter fine.

"Good! Better now that you are here dad!" she said hugging him like if in any moment he would just disappear. Her dad hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you are fine, and to be here too." He said and released his hug on her to face her.

"And your mother?" he asked and Anzu just signaled inside.

"It's in the house making dinner" she said and grabbed his hand to walk by his side into the house. Hishiro noted a man with blue eyes stand there.

"Seto, how are you?" he asked and Seto nodded.

"Fine Sr." he said and then turned to look at Anzu. Hishiro continued.

"Want to come inside?" he asked but Anzu answered for him.

"He is leaving, dad." She said and motioned with her head and eyes for Seto to leave.

Seto grunted and just nodded.

"Good bye Sr." he said and turned to leave, not before he sent a glare to Anzu that clearly said that their conversation was no over.

She just rolled her eyes and turned away her head from him. He continued walking away from her place without completing his objectives…

"What was that?" Hishiro asked confused. Anzu just shrugged.

"We broke up" she simply said, aware that his father maybe still was with the idea of them both together.

"Oh, mmm, want to talk about it" Anzu negated with her head smiling.

"I'm fine, happy actually! He's the one that hadn't get over it" she laughed. Hishiro laughed too.

"Ok, then let's get inside. I want to see your mother when--" he was interrupted by a cry of joy

"Hishiro!!!" Karin screamed from the doorway and ran towards him, hugging him strongly that almost both slipped into the ground.

"I love you too Karin" he said laughing. Karin released him from her bear hug and punched him on the head.

"Why don't you advise you were arriving silly?!" she asked furious.

"Ouch, that hurt" he rubbed his head "I didn't have time darling"

The expression of Karin changed from mad to a happy one, tears threatening to fall. She threw herself again, hugging him.

"I missed you so much! I'm so happy you are here!" she said and Hishiro smiled. "I'm happy to be here too"

Anzu watched the scene with love in her eyes. She was so happy to have both her parents together again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu was upstairs, inside a mess of room trying to find the perfect clothes to wear tonight. Meanwhile, her parents were talking downstairs, in the kitchen.

"So, how was the trip?" Karin asked while serving him something to eat and drink.

"It was calm. Calmer than my head of course" he confessed while drinking his beverage.

Karin understood what he was talking about.

"You know, you arrived in perfect time" she whispered. He leaned closer to her to whisper back

"And why is that?" he asked and she followed his game of whispering.

"Yami is coming today" she said and he widened his eyes.

"Really? You are not kidding me right?" he asked with disbelief

"No! He's going with Anzu to a party of one of Anzu's friends, I think" she said and drank her juice.

"So I will get to know him face to face today! What luck." He said and suddenly the doorbell sounded.

Karin and Hishiro turned to look at the closed door.

"He's already here" Karin said and stood up from her seat to open the door but Hishiro stopped her.

"I will do it" Karin just nodded.

Hishiro walked towards the door and opened it quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami stood on the doorway, a little late that what they agreed, because he remembered he had this date just some minutes ago. Damn his head with all that stuff to think… Thanks to his cell phone, what a great invention…

He was wearing some night clothes, worthy to be in a party, and in the moment, he was waiting for the door to be opened.

When it did, he saw a man stood in front of him. He frowned a little. He expected Ms Mazaki to open the door…

"Eh, hello. I'm looking for Anzu" Yami said with respect to the man he had a suspect of who could he be.

Hishiro immediately recognized his unmistakable red eyes and spiky hair.

"_It's him, I can't believe he's alive"_ he thought and realized Yami was waiting for an answer.

"Oh Yes, she is changing. Can you wait a little?" he asked and Yami just nodded.

"Come inside" he requested and Yami hadn't other choose…

He walked inside and found Ms Mazaki seated on the table.

"Hello Yami" she saluted and he replied. "Hello Ms Mazaki"

"Anzu will be down in a minute" she said and turned to walk upstairs to hurry Anzu up.

A dense silence followed and Yami felt uncomfortable to be around that man. He hadn't stop looking at him since he arrived.

"_Maybe he's Anzu's father"_ Yami thought while looking at him by the corner of his eyes. He realized that he still was looking at him. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Sr, with all the respect, can I ask why the intense stare on me?" he let it out, not bothering if it sounded rude or not, he just needed to ask.

Hishiro apologized immediately realizing he had been too obvious.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you happen to remind me of an old friend. Nothing important" he laughed trying to sound as spontaneous as he could.

Yami frowned a little by the excuse but decided to let it pass. Hishiro wanted to start a conversation.

"So, what's your name?" he asked taking a seat on the couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anzu, darling hurry up. Yami is here" Karin said opening the door to see how was doing her daughter.

She found her fully dressed and was putting some make-up in front of the mirror.

"Anzu, you look really good honey" Karin said and Anzu smiled.

She was wearing night clothes too, but a skirt instead of pants. (A/N: Imagine the clothes you like most, in Yami's and Anzu's case…)

"You think so mother?" she asked not believing it.

"Yes! Now hurry, hurry!" her mother helped her to finish top speed and then pushed her downstairs in a flash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami didn't take a seat and answered.

"It's Yami Muto" he said "What's yours?" Yami asked.

In that moment Anzu walked downstairs with her mother and both men turned to look at her.

"_Anzu…"_ Yami admitted she looked good… Ok, really good…

"Hi Yami" she said and quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"Bye mom, bye dad… Oh" she remembered she hadn't presented her father to him.

"Yami this is my father, but later! We are latee! Miho is going to kill me! I promised her that I would help her…! Come on! Bye!!"

She dragged him out of her house. He didn't have time to say goodbye or something.

Karin and Hishiro just looked at each other when all stood in silence, the door closed and their daughter gone with Gekou's son.

"She is like that all the time?" Hishiro asked

Karin nodded. "Maybe worse…"

"I didn't have time to talk to him" Hishiro said disappointed

"You will have time darling" Karin reassured him

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Party

All the room was full of music, people were already dancing and Miho was hysterical.

"Anzu!! When you arrive I'm going to kill you!!" She yelled in the bathroom to no one in particular.

Serenity heard her and arrived to see what troubled her.

"What's wrong Miho? You should be happy, this is your party!" she said

"Who said I'm not happy? I'm happy!! It's just that… Anzu promised me she would help me with something… and she is not here!! Where is she?!" Miho yelled again and Serenity had to cover her ears to not go deaf.

"Ok, I get it… I will try to search her for you ok?" she said and Miho just nodded. "Hurry!!"

Anzu and Yami arrived at the place. It was a disco, and the lights were all over, flashing through the entire place. People were dancing and others were talking and drinking. It seemed that the party had started some time ago by now.

"Yami, I'm right back, I have to find Miho" she said and Yami crossed his arms around his well formed chest annoyed.

"Go" he just said and she could tell he was mad. She decided to fix that later, and took off running toward where she was sure Miho could be.

The bathrooms

And yes, she was there.

"Anzu! Finally, you little! I'm going to kill you!!" she yelled and Anzu just waved her hands in the air sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Miho, don't do that… I'm here! Finally. You see, my father arrived and that delayed me" she explained and Miho calmed down

"Mr Hishiro is here? What a surprise! I didn't know"

"I know" Anzu replied "Me neither until some minutes ago"

"Oh, okay" she said and Anzu said "Well, now, in what can I help you?"

"You know in what! The clothes, I don't know if these are good, I want to impress him" Miho said daydreaming.

Anzu sweat dropped "You know, just with your presence you are going to impress him, I assure you"

"You think so Anzu?" she asked and Anzu nodded "Of course, now to work! Where is the make-up?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some minutes later Anzu and Miho stepped out of the bathroom and all people started to congratulate Miho for her birthday.

"Well, the rest is up to you. I'm going, Yami must be really mad at me" she whispered in her ear. Miho frowned.

"Yami? Who is that?" she asked and Anzu replied "I will tell you later. Good luck!" she said and disappeared in the mob.

Miho just nodded and assisted the people that were giving her gifts.

Anzu pushed people from left to right so she could move through the mob towards where she had left Yami.

When she arrived, she saw him seated on the bar, and a girl was talking to him. A girl she knew too well…

Anzu walked with firm step towards them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yami decided to seat in a chair on the bar and he requested a drink with alcohol. The waiter served him the drink and he was going to take a sip from it when a girl approached him.

"Why a hot chocolate like you is so lonely tonight?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Yami ignored her and took in one sip all the drink, then called the waiter for more.

"Can you be my partner for today? I'm alone too" she said and took a seat besides him

Yami decided to answer.

"I'm not alone" he took again the drink and drank it in one sip.

"Honey, if you continue drinking like that, you will get drunk soon" she said, and he shrugged.

"Although, funniest things are done under the effects of alcohol" she said and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry" he said while taking her arm and pulling it away from his body "I don't get drunk so easy"

"Can you bet?" she asked with a playful tone.

"_This girl really is annoying"_ he thought and answered "I'm not betting with a girl that surely doesn't know what an alcoholic drink is"

"Are you saying that I'm a mommy and daddy's girl?" she asked and he shrugged while drinking more.

"If you said so"

Vivian was not going to be defeated. She tried again and passed her arm around his shoulders once more.

"I'm all you can dream of a woman" she whispered in his ear.

In that moment, he heard another girl's voice behind him.

"Hi Vivian, hunting your prey for today?" she asked rudely at her. Vivian stared from Yami to Anzu.

"Don't tell me that you are with him" she said in a disbelief tone

"Any problem with that?" Anzu asked crossing her arms.

"What happened to Seto?" Vivian asked and Yami stopped drinking when he heard that. He wanted to hear, for some reason, what was Anzu going to answer.

"We broke up a long time ago. Now, it's rare he hadn't told anything to you Vivian" she said in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah" Vivian thought about it "It's damn rare."

Yami smirked. He noted that her arm was still around his shoulders, so he pushed her away again.

"Bye Vivian" Anzu said in order to get rid of her. "For now" Vivian hissed and took off not before sending Yami a kiss with her lips, and then she disappeared into the crowd.

Anzu just looked at her with disgust and then seated besides him. She noted what he was drinking and put a face at him.

He took another drink and then he noted she was staring him hard.

"What?" he asked, turning all his body to face her

"How much have you drank?" she asked, Yami shrugged

"A couples"

"You will get drunk, stop it" she said and he waved his hand in a negative way

"This doesn't affect me at all, really" he said while taking other glass. Anzu stopped him of drink it by grabbing his hand

"No more drinking for today" she said. He confronted her.

"First you invite me into this, then you drag me out of you house like that, and then, you abandon me here and on top of all I can't take some drinks because You don't like it! Great!" he complained really annoyed.

Anzu sighed, she was going to explode "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry by all, by inviting you, by leaving you here abandoned, by helping a friend, by be concerned about your health, I'm damn sorry!!" she said and lowered her eyes to the ground while releasing his hand which had the drink.

The party had just started and she felt tired by all the running she have had today in this short amount of time. She needed to explode.

Yami turned to look from her to the drink and sighed.

"Anzu, I'm sorry too." He whispered and Anzu raised her eyes from the ground to him.

She saw him grip the glass and his eyes closed while he spoke.

"I'm stressed, so I needed a drink" he just said and drank it of one sip.

Suddenly, Anzu remembered that yesterday, he had stayed in the school to talk to that teacher…

"It's because of your conversation with that teacher?" she asked and Yami turned to look at her swiftly

"Can you read thoughts or what?" he asked seriously but then smiled sadly. Anzu shrugged but then noted his sad smile.

"Unfortunately, yes" he said and Anzu asked softly

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, she didn't want to pry but she wanted to support him.

Yami didn't know if he should tell her, maybe she would be scared… He himself was still scared for what he saw on that broken piece of mirror, and now Anzu… that was more sensitive…

"I don't want to scare you or make you worried" he said honestly.

Anzu smiled. She knew he would open up soon.

"Ok, I assure you that I will not be scared or worry, but let's forget it by now. We are in a party, let's enjoy it!" she said brightly and stood up while extending her hand for him to take.

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Are you not going to dance with me?" she asked waiting with her extended hand.

"Are you kidding me right?" he asked disbelieving

"No. Come on, don't be shy" she grabbed him and made him stand up and walk towards the center of the ballroom.

As if on cue, a slow song started to sound right in that moment. Now, Yami really wanted to get out of there.

"I don't know how to dance" he said and was walking back towards the bar but Anzu stopped him.

"I will show you" she said and guided his hands around her waist. Then, she raised her arms and hugged his neck.

"It's easy, just move slowly, to the rhythm of the song" she indicated and started to move, he moved as well.

Honestly, he did know how to dance. Not for anything he was really good at playing piano, he had good heard. It's just that, he didn't want to dance a slow song with her…

He gulped, just to feel her soft breathing on his neck.

"You are such a liar" she whispered in his ear. He smiled and moved one hand along her back to rest it behind her neck. Anzu shivered by his touch.

"The truth is that I didn't want to dance a slow song with you" he confessed whispering in her ear too. He didn't know why, but he now felt that sensation he had experienced by some time when he was around her, return with full force… he couldn't control it, and their closeness really wasn't helping much.

Before, he didn't know what that sensation was, but now that it was way much stronger, he could finally admit to himself that he felt attracted to her…

"And why is that?" Anzu asked confused facing him. He looked back and smirked.

"It's too dangerous" he said seriously that made Anzu be more confused.

"I don't get what you are saying" she said honestly.

"I just know that dancing with you like this, with a slow song like the one playing now, it's too dangerous for us, trust me…" he said with a serious tone that Anzu almost laughed.

"You are kidding me. You are crazy you know?" she said laughing

"I'm not crazy, it's just the truth" He said and Anzu asked again

"But, I really want to know why is dangerous to dance a slow song" she asked in his ear again and he took advantage of that by turning his face to where her face was so their cheeks were against each other.

Anzu felt her heart suddenly stop, in figured sense, and she suddenly seemed to catch what was that supposedly danger he was talking about.

"I think by now you have figured it out, smarty, but just in case I will tell you" he said and moved his face along hers. Now their noses touched and Anzu gulped.

"It's because I'm tempted to do…something… compromising…" he whispered, their lips inches apart and like in all good story, something interrupted the moment (A/N: Damn!!)

The song ended and the next was more moved and deafening, people started to fill the place once more, dancing and screaming.

Yami separated from her smiling; she was a little blushed but smiled back at him. Holding her hand, Yami guided her towards the bar again and both took a seat and watched the people that filled the ballroom in an instant.

Anzu was pretending to look at the people but, honestly she was thinking about what almost happened some seconds ago. Did he really want it? Because, she had realized some time back, that she truly liked him… and she really wished that what was about to happen seconds ago, would have happened…

Yami too was in that predicament, did she really want it? Because he didn't saw any resistance to his attempt. He stared by the corner of his eyes at her in the exact moment she stared back too.

Their eyes locked, and just with that they somehow knew what them both wanted… Now, how to reduce the meter of seat that separated them?

No doubt, their moment was ruined. Anzu broke the ice of silence.

"It was not so dangerous as you thought" she said but by the deafening music and noise all over, Yami couldn't caught what she had said

"What?" he yelled covering a little his ears and leaned forward so he could hear.

Anzu moved her chair closer to him and seated herself again. In that way she spoke loudly on his ear.

"I said that it was not as dangerous as you thought!" he smirked. The opportunity presenting itself once more

He leaned to reply back in her ear.

"Maybe we still are in danger" he said and this time he didn't wait for anything to interrupt. He wanted to do this since yesterday, for a strange reason, that sensation grew stronger now.

He trapped her lips with his and gave her a soft kiss for a minute, and then he separated slowly. Anzu had her eyes closed and she opened them when she felt him retreat. She smiled.

"I'm sorry" she said and Yami didn't have time to ask when she leaned again to kiss him but this time she grabbed his neck to have more room and French-kissed him slowly and passionately.

At first Yami was taking aback but then he reciprocated with the same intensity as her, or more. He grabbed her neck too and caressed her hair softly. Neither of them realized that some glasses of the bar broke as well as some big bottles that were there. Only the waiter noted that strange event.

They broke by need of air; they were agitated by the movement. The music had changed to less deafening and someone cleaning her throat made them both turn around to meet who was.

"Oh, hi Miho" Anzu said fixing herself a little, Yami by the other side was fine. He didn't need to be fixed. (A/N: Men…)

"I see you are with so good company" she said smiling. Anzu laughed nervously.

"Yes, this is Yami" she presented him to her "Yami, this is Miho, the birthday girl" she said and Yami extended a hand to salute her.

"Nice to meet you Miho, happy birthday" he said politely, Miho smiled. "Nice to meet you too Yami, and thanks!"

A blonde guy turned from behind Miho and saluted

"Hi Anzu, I see you are really enjoying the party" he said and looked at Yami.

Anzu laughed more nervously. "Yeah, Joey this is Yami"

"Hi, dude! Nice meeting you" he said and shook hands with Yami "Same here" he said

Miho took a seat besides Anzu.

"So, tell me. How's Mr Hishiro doing?" she asked

Yami felt a pail of cold water fall on him as he heard that name. He turned to look at Anzu to hear what she was going to say.

"He's fine, he arrived today, I'm so happy" she exclaimed

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing…

"Anzu, who is Hishiro?" he asked praying to all gods he knew that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Yami, I presented him to you today… well not really" she laughed and concluded "He's my father"

Yami felt his world crumble by the second time in his life. His eyes starting to change color again, a bad sign.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this will keep you up until next weekend. I need to organize my works and stuffs to do so I can post every weekend... I will try my best!

Leave review, if you have any question, just review and I will gladly answer you!!

Thanks for reading!

Shine Angel


	7. Chapter 7

Oh hellooo!! Long time no see. Well, this is the next update.. hope you liked!

Thanks for all your wonderfull reviews!! and to all people that had favoriting this story, or taking me into your author list, and alert author list, and alert story... all that!!! thanks so muchhhhhhhhhhh! That really makes me really really happyyy!!

1:23 a.m ... I'm sleepy... so, sorry for the grammar... or bad words writing... but I assure you all the ideas are understandable.. There is a part that maybe you are not going to understand... the part when Hishiro is talking about a key... well don't worry! soon I will light that up... Ok... I will stop the babbling and on with the story

ZzzzZzzzZzzz Z z z z Z z z z...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7:

Yami supported a hand on the bar, like if suddenly feeling sick and lowered his eyes. Anzu and Miho continued talking but he only heard muffled sounds. By the corner of his eyes, he noted that a glass abandoned by someone with the half of the drink in it, was trembling on the bar, slowly moving towards where he had his hand, at his right side. It was as if his hand was a magnet, except that it was glass what he was attracting… When he looked at it directly, it completely broke. Yami widened his eyes…

"_Oh no… it's happening…again. I need to get out of here…"_ he thought desperately and without advising or anything, he took off running away from them, pushing people from left to right in order to let him pass quickly.

Anzu felt the abrupt movement behind her and she turned quickly to see him running away. She frowned, immediately standing from her seat, "Miho, I'll be back" she said and followed quickly the path of complaining people that Yami had left behind

"What happened to Yami?" she yelled after Anzu but she was already off sight

"That was strange" Joey said to Miho and she just nodded

"Yes, we were just talking when he ran away like that" Miho said

"Maybe he felt sick. But, well" Joey extended a hand to her "Want to dance with me, Mss Birthday girl?" he smiled and she took his hand smiling too. "Of course!" she blushed lightly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is not happening, all is in my mind, is not happening" Yami kept repeating that over and over while he ran with no specific direction. He just wanted to get out of that place, away from people, away from her…

"I… can't believe she… he is her…" he murmured, frustration taking over. He felt suffocated with so much people pressing him by all the angles, but he kept pushing until he saw the exit.

Some steps behind, Anzu was running too trying to catch him. She wondered what had happened. Why he had take off like that…

"Yami! Wait!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, but with the noise all over he couldn't hear her.

"Yami!! Stop running!! Wait a sec!!" she tried again with all the might her throat allowed. After the yell, it felt hoarse.

He finally arrived to the door and exited the place, taking a big breath from the air outside. It was until then that he was aware of her following, but he didn't want to confront her now, to look at her… he wanted to forget the last ten minutes of his life…

"Don't follow me! Get lost!" he shouted above his right shoulder and was going to take off running but she managed to stop him, grabbing him by the arm in time.

"What?!" she half yelled. _What the hell happened in these seconds?_

"Can you just look at me and tell me what happened?!!" she was clueless of to what could have happened; they were having a great time… where has been the mistake?

Yami shook his head in a negative way; he was so not willing to answer that, and much less, look at her… he had his head turned to the side, looking at the floor. He feared that his eyes could do something bad at her. But then, the issue with her father, Hishiro, came back clouding his mind… he realized she was in the middle of all…

An image of Yugi's smiling face shot through his head as he remembered the promise he made to his tomb. He promised to avenge him; with the rest of his family that were buried there… he promised to put an end to the responsible of their deaths, along with her entire family…

In that time he was so determined to do it at all costs, but now… Anzu was an obstacle… why the destiny had to put him in this situation? Why she has to be his daughter?? Why he…

"_Why have I allowed her to enter in my life? I should have pushed her away since the beginning! I was right…. Making friends only make things worse… it's better to be alone…"_

He was silent, and Anzu tried to get closer to him. She extended a hand to touch his face but, at inches of it, she felt like an electric download had just passed trough her entire body. Abruptly retrieving her hand, she grabbed it with her other hand, rubbing it a little and grimacing by it. Her hand had a huge burn mark in the back of it… She raised her eyes to look at him and a shock expression covered her features.

Yami had felt like some kind electrical wave was expelled out of his body, and a sensation of heat covered his body. By it, he stared at her unconsciously. She saw that his eyes were black, with three red lines that seemed to emerge from each pupil, and travel in a straight line towards the end of the iris and the beginning of the sclera, dividing both his eyes in three identical black sections…

Anzu couldn't find her voice…

"…Your eyes…." She managed to say.

He understood that, maybe it wasn't a trick after all; maybe it was real…what he had seen yesterday in the mirror, his eyes…

"Anzu, forget about me" these words almost got stuck in his throat but he managed to say them and lowered his eyes to avoid hers.

She felt a sharp pain in her heart by hearing that.

"Yami… why are you—"she was cut off by him.

"Something is happening to me, I don't want you to be closer anymore, besides" he paused a little, remembering she belonged to the family he had to take his vengeance… "You are…" he gulped. He didn't feel prepared to finish that sentence…

"I am what?" she asked urging him

"Just, get lost! Leave my life now!" he yelled and the bulbs of the light-posts exploded, letting fall thousands of glass pieces all over the street and around where they were standing.

Anzu looked around surprised that the entire street went dark, there was none light-post with light. Only the light of the cars passing by lighted the way.

Yami closed his eyes, a huge headache shot through and he raised his hands to grab both sides of his head. Anzu was between scared and surprised or shocked… she didn't know, but what she knew was that Yami seemed to be in pain right now…

"Did you see? These bulbs didn't break alone" he said at the time he lost balance a little. She grabbed him so he wouldn't fall, guiding him to rest his back against a wall. Yami blinked several times to focus, but he was seeing double, he felt weak…

"Something is happening to me…" he whispered to himself, closing his eyes hard, so maybe he could get rid of the headache.

Anzu managed to touch his face without getting burnt this time, and caressed his forehead softly, tracing lines with her finger along his temples and cheek.

"That's what I wish to know, what is happening to you?" she whispered back

He looked at her again, and they stood there, holding gazes as she kept caressing him with care.

She noted that, slowly, the red lines in his eyes were expanding, and the black was retreating. Soon enough, his eyes were back to the normal dark red… these eyes that always had captured her…

The headache had become faint but he still felt weak. As much as his body liked the touch, he couldn't let her do it after the knowledge he had gain today about her… He grabbed her hand and stopped her caress. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry. We can't be friends"

Anzu felt a sharp pain in her heart again.

"I don't understand any of this" she honestly said as he retreated and let go of her hand. "Why? Give me a damn reason!" she yelled, her eyes watering.

"Don't you see what I have done?!"

"I have! But we can get through this! Together!" she tried to reason, showing him that she wasn't afraid of him, that she was there to support him.

Yami negated his head and stared at the now black sky, with tiny stars shining above them.

"Ask your father why we can't be friends" was all he said and turned his back to walk away, when he heard her yell.

"Why my father? What has he to do with all this?" she asked

He didn't answer and just walked, when again, Anzu stopped him.

"So, what happened back there was nothing to you?"

Yami remained still. Of course it meant something for him, that kiss… that's why now he had to think of what to do to fulfill his promise, his head was a mess, and all because of her…

"That was a mistake. Get that in your mind" he said the coldest he could put, without turning around.

Then, he took off running not letting the chance for her to reply.

A tear fell from one of her eyes, and the burnt she had on her hand wasn't exactly the cause…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hishiro and Karin where talking in the living room, about stuff. When they heard the door open and saw a teary eyed Anzu enter, massaging one of her hands. They immediately stood up, surprised to see her in that state. Karin was the first one in talk, or more likely, yell.

"What the hell happened to you dear??!!" she exclaimed heading to where her daughter was going to seat, in the breakfast bar.

Anzu really couldn't contain her tears, and she sobbed loudly. Her voice was gone for a while.

Hishiro noted she came alone. So, his suspect was that Yami had to do with why her daughter was like that.

"Anzu, what did Yami do to you?" he couldn't avoid ask with a threatening tone. That made Anzu look at him, and remember what Yami had told her. She wiped her tears and replied.

"Why dad?" she paused and the parents were clueless as to what was she asking. She continued, but this time with pain and rage mixed together in her tone. "Why Yami and I can't be friends?? Why?" she yelled leaving more tears escape.

Hishiro and Karin were taking aback with that exclamation. Why is she asking something like that?

"Why are you asking—"Anzu didn't let him continue "He told me… that you knew" was all she said and a dense silence followed

Hishiro looked at Karin and she just gave him a confused look. Clearly, she was as confused as he was.

"Baby, I don't know what---"again she cut him off

"He was acting strange, since I told him you were my father. He told me we couldn't be friends… and that you knew why." She said it and asked again "Tell me why" tears didn't have stopped to fall.

Hishiro frowned when she said he was acting 'strange'. Karin decided to reason with her.

"Darling, we don't know why he told you that. We assure you." She said but Anzu wasn't agreeing with that.

"Then, what reasons could he have to tell me that? What is happening for god's sake!!" Anzu was uncontrollable.

Hishiro grabbed her shoulders, and made her look at him. She stared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, and that made her father take a decision. A big one.

"Anzu, maybe is time you know something. You are a grown person, so I think you can handle what I'm going to tell you."

Anzu sobbed, nodding.

Karin widened her eyes; she suspected what Hishiro was going to do. She grabbed his arm.

"Are you going to tell her about…" she stopped herself when she saw him nod.

"I think it's time she knows"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami arrived to his apartment, and slammed the door. He stood there in front of the closed door and leaned back against it, taking a big breath. Then he let himself fall slowly along the door until his body was seated on the floor.

"Anzu… I'm sorry…It was not a mistake, I really wanted it" He whispered and then looked at the floor.

"But, I have to take you out of my heart…" he paused a little thinking about what he had just said. He sniggered "Look what you have done, Anzu… Making me said silly things like that…"

He sighed loudly. "First time I let someone enter in my life, and now I had to kick her out of it as soon as possible and all because of her damn family" he said with venom.

Closing his eyes, he unconsciously let one hand travel along his neck searching for something. Yami frowned not feeling the chain he was expecting… Freaking out, he opened his eyes and looked at his chest, searching with both his hands the precious chain he always had carried with him since his father gave it to him.

"What the fuck?? Where the hell is it?" he exclaimed, immediately standing up and stopped searching it on his body. He focused his search in the entire apartment.

Heading towards his bed, to see if maybe it was there, he noted that his cell phone was vibrating on the night table. He took it, and sat on the bed, cross legged.

Looking at the number, he saw it was Anzu's calling.

"She hadn't got over it yet. I don't want to talk to her" he said and cancelled the call, throwing it again on the night table.

Some minutes later, he felt it vibrating again. Cursing under his breath, he took the cell phone again and stared who was calling.

Again, was Anzu's number, so he decided to put an end and answer the damn call!

"What?" he 'saluted' her in a cold tone

"What do you think I know about you? As to let you think I know why you can't be friends??" a male voice came through the speaker. Yami's anger started to boil; he was talking to Hishiro himself.

"Look, sir, I don't have to give any explanation, because you are too well informed" he spat and heard a reply right away

"Can you stop assuming I know something you know? I don't have a clue as to what are you talking about" he said and heard a chuckle in the other end.

"I only want you to know that you are going to suffer, you and your family for what you did to mine" Yami said gripping tightly the phone, his eyes changing again.

"Now I get it" Hishiro said sounding surprised "You think I am the responsible for what happened? From where on earth did you get that idea!!" Hishiro exclaimed and he heard a growl through the speaker at the time the lights of the house blinked. Anzu and Karin stared at the lights blinking; Hishiro noted it too and heard Yami speak again.

"Don't mess with me. You and your family are going down" Yami hissed and was so much the force with which he grabbed the phone that it broke in two halves.

He threw the pieces at the floor, cursing, and rapidly stood from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Sighing, he looked at the mirror and saw what he didn't want to see…

"My eyes again… I need help… to control this" grabbing his forehead which hurt by the unconscious effort he did by breaking the phone, he remembered Kasumi.

"_Don't forget I'm here to help you! When you feel like it, I will be here waiting for you!" Kasumi yelled before he ran away…_

"Kasumi, I need to see her. I don't know where she lives though…" he said to himself and headed for the bed again "But at the school I will search her…" he soon fell asleep, forgetting by the moment the lost necklace…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a laboratory, it seemed that an experiment was carried out by two persons. They were contemplating something inside a small glass container and their faces illuminated every time the electricity was injected in the container. The sparks of light made their features seem eerie, and the noise it made was deafened.

After some minutes of the monotonous experiment, all went silent. The electricity stopped and both took off their headsets and black glasses in order to not go deaf or blind…

"Amazing" was all the female companion said while removing the container and taking the object with which they were experimenting. She took it with gloves put on, because it was at a high temperature.

"I totally agree with you, Kasumi" the man said grabbing a notepad and writing in it what they had observed and the conclusions of the experiment.

"This piece is unique, I wonder from where it came" she wondered, raising it to the bulb light.

"I wonder the same. Whoever did it, must had a strange talent… because after all the experimentation, I've came to several conclusions" the scientist said passing some pages of the notepad. Kasumi stared at him expectantly. When he stood in silence, she urged him.

"So, Marik, what are your conclusions?" she asked to see if his conclusions were the same as hers

"This material isn't in the periodic chart to begin. Is strong, so it can't be broken by anything… that's quite strange, not even electricity can do any harm to it" He put a hand to his chin. Kasumi returned her gaze to the pendant. "And even the chain that is attached to the gem seems made from the same material, but I don't know how it could be done, so my big conclusion is" Marik stared at her and she looked at him briefly

"We are facing something beyond our imagination" he stated and Kasumi smirked

"I know, doctor. I know" she said and turned her grey eyes towards the pendant.

"That's why, you need to be wise" she looked at him again while gripping the pendant inside her fist "Not a word to anyone, is that clear?" Marik put a stern look "Right" She smiled

"That's my boy, now, I need to go up and talk to Gozaburo" she turned to walk towards the elevator. "I'm counting on you Marik" she yelled while waving a hand

Marik just stood there, seeing her retreating back. He sighed.

"_In what have I gotten myself into?"_ he thought and began organizing papers that were scattered there. _"All this is so rare… a material that can't be harmed by anything? From where could Mss Kasumi get that gem?..."_Among all, he found a yellow unmarked folder.

"What is this? Maybe Mss Kasumi forgot it" he mumbled and curiosity got the better of him. He opened the folder and narrowed his eyes.

Inside, were some pictures with a profile. The pictures were of a boy and what caught his attention was what the boy had around his neck.

"Is the necklace! But in the picture, it is purple… light purple, but the one Kasumi has is black… could it be the same? But the chain is the same…" he mumbled and didn't notice a shadow behind him.

"Amusing yourself with that, Marik?" Kasumi said, making him jump slightly. He gulped closing the folder abruptly

"N-no, I was just organizing and cleaning a bit when--" Kasumi cut him off waving her hand

"Doesn't matter, just give me that" she ordered extending her hand waiting for him to give it to her.

He immediately took the folder and gave it to her.

"You didn't see anything alright?" she asked but it really sounded commanding

"No, Mss, nothing" he smiled nervously

"Okay" she then turned on her heels and took off. When she was off sight, Marik could breathe again.

"That was close…" he breathed in and out _"Who could be that boy?"_ he wondered mentally as he resumed his labor of cleaning out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gozaburo, I've got news" she said while entering in the office.

He was facing the window of the office, smoking and just made her a gesture to continue.

"That gem is unique. It can't be harmed with nothing, is so interesting!" she excited said as she walked towards his desk and extended the chain for him to see.

Gozaburo turned around and faced her, and the necklace on his desk. "With nothing? You mean, if I throw it to that fire over there, it doesn't melt or burn or something?" he asked and she nodded excited.

"We tried that, and nothing happened, it remained as it is. Only its temperature changed a bit but, doesn't affect it. Is like if it has a strong invisible cover around it that protects it" she exposed. Gozaburo raised an eyebrow.

"And, what purpose have this gem? Why that kid carried it around always?" he asked and by that Kasumi put a pensive face.

"Well, that's what is left to find out. What is its purpose… Why Gekou gave it to his son, and why when I took it from him, the gem changed to an opaque black…" she said thinking about it

Gozaburo turned his attention to the necklace

"It changed to an opaque black?" he asked and Kasumi nodded.

"Yes, its original color is light purple, but when I took it from him, it changed. That's a thing I need to find out" she said determined.

"Find it quickly Kasumi, we don't have time! I need his help to charge to those that owe me things you know!" he exclaimed unhappy by the slow progress this issue was having

"Yes, sir, but give me time, this is no easy. We are dealing with a teenager with powers after all!! We have to act in the right way in order to gain what we want" she said taking the pendant and keeping it inside a case.

"Yes, I know." He laughed "Yami will serve us in many ways, to you, to me and to Secret Agency" Kasumi joined in his laugh "I know, I will make sure of it!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu's house 

Karin, Hishiro and Anzu were seated on the sofa of the living room, in silence. Minutes ago, Hishiro had asked if Anzu had some way of communicating with Yami, and indeed, she had his cell phone, so he decided to call him. To find out what was this all about. Unfortunately, things didn't go as he expected. Yami was aggressive with him, and he understood why. So he decided to tell Anzu and Karin what he had talked to Yami. After that, they went in silence.

Now, Anzu knew why they couldn't be friends.

"But, all is false dad!!" she exclaimed suddenly, breaking the ice of silence.

Hishiro nodded. "Yes, but he thinks otherwise" he said defeated. Who could have contaminated his head with such lies? It was so rare…

"I will talk to him!" Anzu said determined

"No Anzu!" Hishiro restrained her "It's dangerous. He threatened me really ugly, I don't want you to get hurt" he said worried. Karin lowered her head.

Anzu shook her head "I will not. I'm just going to open his eyes"

"I said No" Hishiro made her commanding voice surface.

"But dad! He's… my friend" she finished in a whisper "I will do anything for him, anything"

Hishiro negated with his head "Anzu, I will tell you something that when you hear it, you will understand why you need to be away of him"

Anzu raised her blue eyes to look at his dad and waited, for him to talk. Hishiro did it "He comes from a family that had a rare gen in their blood. That gen was the key to their great abilities."

"Abilities?" Anzu asked remembering when the bulbs of the post-light broke along the entire street.

"Yes" her dad continued "They had many. Gekou, my best friend and Yami's father, told me about it. Also, there were so many that they took a registration of each one as they developed among the members. Each member had different abilities, any repeated in a generation." He explained and Anzu listened attentive, as well as Karin.

"That's the sole reason why his family was murdered. Whoever did it, wanted that power. Somehow, Yami managed to survive, and now, he is the only one with that legacy. Anzu, today he let me very clear that he was going to make sure that, the responsible for his family's death was going to suffer… along with his family" he paused letting all he had said sink it "Do you understand now? He thinks I am the responsible. He has hidden powers we don't know about, he can do wherever he wants… do you understand why you have to keep your distance?!" he exclaimed

Anzu was spacing out. She looked at the back of her hand. The burn mark still was there… didn't hurt when didn't touch it… Hishiro noted that and grabbed her hand, a little rough with his big hands…:p

"Ouch!" Anzu couldn't avoid exclaiming.

"Don't tell me he did this?" he asked but Anzu just remained silent. She remembered when she tried to touch his face, and instead received that burn in her hand…

"Darling, he did it?" Karin asked concerned. She always though of Yami to be a good boy, never she imagined he had so dark thoughts.

"I don't know!" Anzu exclaimed retrieving her hand quickly but Hishiro wasn't agreeing with that.

"What else did he do Anzu?" Hishiro said, sensing that Anzu was hiding something.

Anzu definitely couldn't tell him about the light bulbs…

"Nothing! He didn't do anything!"She yelled and took off running upstairs

"Anzu wait!" Her father commanded but Karin grabbed him by an arm.

"Let her. So much, her head got to be a mess right now" she reason and he just sighed.

"This is dangerous. Gekou told me about it." He whispered and Karin nodded. "Yes, but he also told you about a way of restrain it if it were out of control" she remembered, Hishiro negated slightly "That is last resort because it could be death for him, Gekou warned me. It only could be used in a extreme situation." He said

"Do you still have the key?" she asked and Hishiro nodded "You see it all the time" Karin frowned

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu inside her room threw herself in the bed and hugged the pillow. All that his father had said was slowly sinking in. Yami had abilities? Well, that explained what happened early on that street, but he wanted to get revenge on her family? She needed to do something about it, it was a lie! A big one! Her father didn't have something to do with what happened to his family. Who could have told him something like that?

"_Someone that hates this family… I can't imagine who"_ she thought and turned her body face up. Now she was looking at the ceiling.

She unconsciously passed a hand along her lips remembering his soft and warm lips. That made her wants to cry.

"Yami, I…will help you. You will see. I will open your eyes to the truth. I don't care what dad says, if you are dangerous I don't care! You are my friend, that's all that matters" She said determined.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… let's fly a bit. First day of school arrived. Of the weekend of course.

Yami walked his usual walk towards the school. He didn't even carry a bag because he wasn't going to class. He was going to see Kasumi.

Class was not important to him right in this moment; he had big issues in his head as to get preoccupied by worldly classes.

Arriving at the school, more specifically, crossing the front doors of it, he met Anzu.

It has to be said that he wasn't surprised at all. He actually expected it. She was a persistent girl, and he knew she needed specific reasons. But he was not going to give anything.

Anzu saw him and immediately went over him, and blocked his way. He moved to pass by her but she moved again blocking him. He crossed his arms around his chest, and stared at her. She confronted him.

"We need to talk" she said seriously

"There is nothing to talk about" he replied and made a quick movement to pass by her and walk away.

She stared at him, walking away and decided to follow. She needed to get him out of his mistake.

Yami walked until he arrived at the classroom Kasumi always give classes. He entered closing the door behind him. Anzu frowned.

"_He has class with me… why is he entering in that classroom?_" she wondered and pressed an ear against the door. She heard a female voice, a well known one.

"Yami, glad to see you" Anzu recognized her like Kasumi. She growled.

"Hm. I need help with this" she heard him say

"That is why I am here for. To help" she said.

Anzu appeared the head for the small window that had the door and could see Kasumi really close to him. A vein popped in Anzu's head.

"_What does she think she is?_" jealousy taking over in her mind but the cover of the bottle was when she leaned to 'whisper' something at him. Why the hell need she whisper something to him in his ear?? Weren't they alone as to talk openly?? That was it. Anzu wouldn't stay longer seeing that.

She slammed the door open and entered. Yami and Kasumi jerked their heads to the door and saw her enter with a bothered expression.

"Yami, we are going to talk" she sounded commanding. Kasumi raised an eyebrow and put a hand to her chin.

"I think your girlfriend is mad. Why don't you assist her and later we talk" Kasumi suggested. Yami just stared at Anzu as she stared back.

"Get lost" he threw at her, and she only hardened her expression "Not until we talk" she said and Yami sniggered, closing his eyes. "Anzu, my calm is running low. I suggest you to leave me alone" he said the calmer and pacific he could put.

"I'm not afraid of your temper! I only want to tell you something, alone" she emphasized the last word and Kasumi only laughed.

"Ok, Ok, I'm out of here" she said in a mock way and hurriedly packed the things she had scattered inside her bag but she didn't even finish to pack when she felt him grab her arm and lead her towards the classroom door.

"I'm out of here too. I don't want to talk to you, don't you understand? Don't Want! Since yesterday, we are enemies" he yelled in her face and stormed off with Kasumi grimacing by the grip.

The classroom went silent; she was left there alone, with those words full of hate echoing in her mind and heart. Her spirit went down. He was treating her really bad, but she will make all the effort she could to make him listen and believe her.

"Mark my words" she mumbled, and when exiting the classroom she caught glimpse of a little black case left on the desk.

"Maybe it is from that old fart" she murmured and went to grab the thing.

When she opened it, she frowned and took it out of the case.

"What the… But this is…" she couldn't finish either sentence as she was contemplating the necklace she was holding high to the sunlight.

"I've seen it. It's Yami's rare and elegant necklace! But this is black…" she stopped to considerate that. "Him was light purple…" she kept looking at it, and no doubt it was the same chain she had examine days before when they were seating on the grass outside…

"Rare…" she whispered and suddenly the bell sounded announcing the start of classes.

"Better keep it, I will show it to him" with that said she kept it inside her pocket and went out of the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohh okay. Finally! I updated..

Wait for the next one, it should be up soon.. (should :p) I'm on vacation, that's why I said 'should'...

jejejejejejeje Reviewwwwww

Z z z z z z z z zz z z z zz

Shine Angel


	8. Chapter 8

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! First update of the new year! Well, I have some excuses for not updating soon... I was in a long trip so I couldn't finish writing.. and now I'm sick, but I did my best effort in writing down all for you wonderfull readers! DONT WORRY, all my stories will have end, I don't plain in letting them unfinished...

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, alerted and all the options fanfiction can give and you used for me!! Thank YOu So Much!!

Well, stop my blabbering and on with the chappie...

Forgive all the gramatical errors and stuff... too lazy to get it fixed...

Enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8:

Yami stopped walking when he arrived to the backyard of the school. Releasing Kasumi of his grip, he turned to face her and continued talking.

"What do I have to do then?" he asked in some way accepting her help and pushing to the back of his mind the little incident with Anzu.

She smirked. "You have to go here" she gave him a piece of paper with a direction on it. He looked at the paper and then at her.

"You have it all prepared right?" he asked while taking the piece of paper out of her hand. She shrugged.

"Let's just said that I know you really need help. And I am your only hope" she said grinning. Yami maintained a stern look. Kasumi, seeing his seriousness, went serious too.

"Fine. One last thing" he said "I need something to control this now" he signaled his eyes with a finger.

Kasumi negated smiling.

"You have to go there so I can do something. I've got nothing here that could help you" she said and Yami rolled his eyes.

"When I have to go there?" he asked with some impatient hint on his voice and she replied. "Every day since today"

Yami took one last glance to her and turned on his heels to walk away.

Kasumi just remained there, and took out her cell phone to call somebody.

"Prepare the tests that are described in the yellow folder. Yes, the one that is not marked. Now, don't waste time" she hung up and smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang loudly and the students began making their way towards their classes. Among them, Anzu walked like a robot, following the stream of people walking through the halls of the school. She really didn't feel like going to classes, her mind drown in thoughts about him. She needed to find a way to make him talk to her, and more importantly, make him believe her. That was her goal.

She was so in her mind that she bumped into someone. Raising her eyes, she met blue eyes.

"Hi Anzu! What happened to you that day?" Joey asked her while keeping her in balance by the previous crash.

"Oh Joey" snapping out of her little own world she replied "Nothing. Umh … Yami felt sick and we left. I hope Miho is not mad" she said sheepishly

Joey laughed. "Don't worry! We did have a great time although you weren't there, and Yami is okay?"

Anzu give him a little smile "Yes, he's alright"

"Ah good!" then he leaned and whispered in her ear. "We… you know, Miho and I…" he blushed.

Anzu couldn't contain a huge smile. "JaJa, I knew this party was going to be really good for you!" she hugged him while laughing "I'm so happy for you my friend" Joey hugged back still blushing.

"Thanks" he broke the hug and Anzu crossed her arms around her chest

"You know what is next right? The rules" Anzu was going to said them when Joey stopped her, raising a hand in front of her face

"I don't need you to tell me. I would never hurt her, I love her with all my heart" he said and Anzu looked at him. Spacing out for a moment, she thought she was in front of Yami and that was him who told those words, and that these words were for her… and only her.

"Anzu" Joey frowned and shook her a little. Anzu kept looking at him.

"_How I wish…"_

"Are you ok?" he asked preoccupied. Anzu smiled.

"Yes. I'm ok and I'm glad for what you have said. Miho will be really happy with you by her side" Joey blushed again

"Don't do that! You make me blush! I don't like it!" he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. Anzu only kept smiling.

"It's the true silly! Now let's head to class" she said and was going to walk when her eyes caught Yami outside in the yard, just standing still. Changing quickly her mind, she urged Joey to go ahead. Joey was going to ask what was she going to do but, she just pushed him ahead.

Defeated, he did what she said, and went ahead, letting Anzu alone in the hall, because all the students were already at classes.

Anzu took a big breath, and headed towards him, completely determined to make him listen, in any way…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami stood in front of a big tree that was near the place he always sat with Anzu to take lunch. Staring above him, he contemplated the beauty of the blue sky with the clouds passing by, taking the course of every day. He kept staring at them, in a kind of trance state. It just was so beautiful and peaceful; with the sun rays matching the scene perfectly… it made him remember of her eyes, these sparkling blue eyes that reflected the sun rays…

He shook his head. Anzu again entering in his mind, he needed to get rid of her, but all around him somehow made him remember her.

Grinding his teeth, he tightened his right hand. Inside his fist, he had the paper Kasumi had given him. He wasn't really sure if trusting in her was a smart thing to do, because it seemed that she had all planned, coldly calculated and that fact made him to distrust.

"Is she really willing to help me? Or is just a well made plan?" he contemplated in a low tone voice.

"I think the second option" a female voice reached his ears as he, startled, restrained a surprised gasp. He maintained his position, and could sense her steps approaching him, until she was right behind him.

He opened his mouth to say something that surely would make her leave, but no sound came out because Anzu in a swift movement had passed her arms around him and leaned her head on his left shoulder, hugging him from behind.

A delicate chilly breeze blew, removing the leaves on the ground and of the tree, making the environment cold but neither of them mind it, and neither of them said a word for a minute.

Yami gazed at her intertwined hands on his waist and noted that her knuckles were white by the force she was making in maintaining the grip tight, also he noted that his arms were trapped in the hug and his hands were useless so, he tried to break free by moving his body against hers but she only made stronger her grab.

"Anzu" he started but she cut him off at once.

"Don't talk, just listen please" she said in his ear.

"No, I have to get away from you" he said and struggle forcefully against her. Anzu knew she wouldn't maintain her grip on him any longer; he was stronger than her of course, so she decided to yell it out.

"My father didn't kill your family!! He didn't do it!! He was your father's best friend. Your father told mine everything that was happening in your family, these abilities and all! You have to believe me!" she desperately let it all out.

Yami, as Anzu spoke, diminished his struggle, until he stood still again. Staring at the ground he heard the rest of Anzu's yells.

"My father only wanted to help yours in some way, and becoming a confidant and true friend was the best he could do for him! Some time ago, my father became distant and he left the country for some business he said… I was little back there, but even I could note he was sad for something I didn't know… Now, I know why…" little tears were threatening to fall as she continued "That tragedy, all your family died, and my father lost his best friend…"

Yami's eyes were starting to water, but he fight to control it. Anzu hadn't released him from her hug, and she continued talking in a low tone.

"He changed since that day. More into his job than in something else, he became absorbed in his own world. As I had said, he left the country some time after that, and I didn't see him again… until now, that he came back, and you know why he came back?" she paused a little. Yami didn't say anything.

"He came back because he found out that his best friend's son had survived. He was so happy when he found out and happier when he saw you, the party's day, remember?"

Yami did remember the intense stare he had on him that day, also he remembered…

_..Flashback.._

"_Sr, with all the respect, can I ask why the intense stare on me?" he let it out, not bothering if it sounded rude or not, he just needed to ask._

_Hishiro apologized immediately realizing he had been too obvious._

"_Oh, nothing, it's just that you happen to remind me of an old friend…"_

.._End flashback.._

Anzu continued when she didn't receive a reply.

"Well, my father cares a lot about you… and so do I…" she sighed

"Why should I believe you?" he asked in a neutral voice

Anzu considered the question and answered.

"Yami, I know you have to be really stressed by all that is happening to you, and that you think you are alone and can't trust anyone in this but let me tell you that I'm here with you, to help and support you because I… consider you my best friend… and if something happened to you, I just couldn't bear it… Let me enter in your life, I want to change these feelings of loneliness, pain and hate you have inside. Let me show you that life is worthy and beautiful. I want to be by your side, please… I can't lie to you because I… respect you… and… love you"

Yami let fall a single tear, no one have ever tell him something like that. She had become a special person to him…

She felt him turn around and so, she unlocked her hands to release him but he abruptly hugged her as soon as he faced her. Her heart beat with force by his action.

He whispered in her ear "Thank you" Anzu smiled, but the smile faded when she felt her cheek wet, and it wasn't her tears…

"_Is he… crying?"_

"Anzu… I believe you" he said with a soft tone, but Anzu still felt something in it that wasn't right… or was just her imagination?

Yami hugged her tightly, and Anzu felt more tears wet her cheek. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Yami, all is going to be fine. I'm here." She reassured him but he shook his head.

"I don't think so. I think that it would have been a lot better if I had died too that day…" he said breaking the hug. Anzu grabbed his wrists to stop him of going away.

"Don't talk like that!" she said staring at his face for the first time since they were there. She gasped.

His eyes were black with these red lines along the pupils. Anzu frowned concerned.

"Anzu, I'm dangerous" he said directly looking at her "I… burned your hand" he said noticing the white bandage around her hand and remembering when he did it…

At that statement she unconsciously looked at her bandaged hand. She had wrapped it that night and it was healing slow but successfully. Looking back at him, she replied.

"This is nothing serious" she tried to convince him

"It is! Why? Why you still want to be with me after that? Another would freak out and back off!" he yelled not understanding her thoughts at all

"I'm not 'another'! I'm your friend! The one that would follow you and help you! If I can't help you, and you jump in the abyss, then I will jump too!" she stated, her sparkling blue eyes let him know that she was not kidding.

Yami stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm afraid…" he said without stop looking at her with that shock expression on his face.

"Don't be" she answered and Yami grabbed her hand. "I'm afraid of what you had said Anzu. 'If I fall, then you fall' if that is true … then I will never forgive myself"

"Well, don't fall then" she smiled gently. Seeing her smile made him smile too.

"Anzu, your words… means so much for me. Thank you" Anzu smiled widely "I'm glad all is solved"

Yami felt relieved, so Anzu was willing to help him and be by his side no matter what, and most importantly, her father had nothing to do with what happened to his family!… but then… why Kasumi had said that to him?

He looked at the paper he was still holding in his hand. Anzu noted it.

"What is that?" she wanted to know

"It's a direction, Kasumi gave me" he said. Anzu by hearing her name immediately frowned

"That couldn't be of any good" she said crossing her arms around her chest

He looked at her and decided to tell her-

"I don't know why she told me that your father was the responsible for my family's death" he said and waited for her reaction

Anzu widened her eyes in surprise.

"What? She was the one who told you that?!" she exclaimed

"Yes" he nodded. "Early, I doubted that this was free willed, just because she wanted to help me" he said shaking the paper on his hand in the air "but now that you have told me the truth, I have no doubts. She lied to me, and that shows I can't trust her. Now I have to find out what is the real reason for her to offer me help" he said gripping the paper.

Anzu thought about all and made a hesitantly suggest "Yami, and if she… is the person responsible for what happened?" she waited for his reaction and witnessed how the paper he had in his hand suddenly was consumed by flames out of nowhere. Yami had to throw the paper immediately so he wouldn't get burn. "Shit" he mumbled

"Ok… I got it" she pronounced the words in a funny tone

He looked at her seriously. She went serious too.

"I want you to stay away from me" he stated and she frowned. "But I thought---" she was cut off by him

"Don't get me wrong" he said with seriousness "I believe you, and you are my friend. That's clear. But, in this moment, I'm dangerous even for you. I can't control this yet, and I couldn't afford if I get to hurt you again" he stated looking at her directly.

"You sound just like my father! I know you are not going to hurt me. Believe in that you too!" she exclaimed

"Your father?" he asked, suddenly interested to know if maybe her father knew more about what was 'happening to his body'

"Yes. He said that too. That I should stay away from you, bla bla bla…" she said rolling her eyes

"Do you know if maybe… he knows more about my abilities?" he asked with hope and hesitantly

Anzu stopped to consider, and an idea struck onto her…

"Yes!!!!" she yelled so loudly that all the birds of the tree flown away fearing for their lives… Yami raised an eyebrow… "That's right! He could know something! After all, your father told him everything! Maybe he can help you more than that Kasumi old fart!" she exclaimed excited. Yami smirked by Kasumi's nickname-

"Ok…" he gazed at the ashes of the paper on the ground.

"Yami" she called his attention and he focused on her again "Why… your eyes are still like that?…" she asked worried.

"I don't know. They are like that… since… yester--…" he couldn't finish his sentence when he felt the world spinning and his sights lose focus. He pressed his temple with his hand and blinked repeatedly times but it wasn't helping to ease the suddenly feeling of dizziness.

Anzu saw he was losing balance and she hurried to catch him before he fell on the ground. Keeping him in balance, she helped him to walk.

"We are going to my house. My dad has to help you! Hang on" She said really concerned for him. Yami heard her clearly, but his sight was blurry and he felt his body heavy. He would like to answer her, so she knew he had heard her, but his jaw didn't move. And that made Anzu worry more.

"Yami? Please say something!" she commanded without stop walking. They managed to arrive at the street in that way. When they stopped, Yami raised his head somehow to see her but he only saw her blurry silhouette, then he fainted.

Anzu saw and felt his body completely fell loose and she panicked. "Yami! Hang on!" she used all her force and will to maintain him on feet but it was difficult. He was completely out.

"A taxi! I need a taxi!!" she exclaimed staring at the entire street searching for a damn car until she saw one…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin was making some snack for Hishiro whom the breakfast hadn't filled him at all. Hishiro, by the other side, was seated in front of the TV but he was reading the newspaper.

"Darling, how many meals did you have back there?" she asked mockingly. Hishiro answered without stop reading the newspaper

"Well, I think six. Approximately" Karin raised an eyebrow

"But you are not fat" she pointed out, and he shrugged "I worked out"

"Oh" she said smiling and finished the snack. Serving it on the table, she called him.

"Come on, it's ready" Hishiro got up from the sofa and bended the newspaper. Then he headed towards the table and sat down, took the chopstick and started to eat.

Karin just watched him. "I think we have to go and buy more food" she said smiling, he only nodded.

They went silent until Karin touched the main theme of these past days.

"What are we going to do with Anzu darling?" she asked preoccupied

Hishiro stopped eating, and looked at her. "Nothing. I have warned her. She's mature enough to do what she knows is best for her" he said and Karin disagree

"I don't think she is going to obey you" she said but Hishiro replied at once "She has to. Yami is dangerous, and he thinks I am the responsible for his family's death. That fact made him more dangerous to us" he said with sadness in his tone. "I have to find out who told him that so--" he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

Both parents frowned. "You are expecting visits?" Hishiro asked her and she negated her head. "I don't think so…" she stood up and headed for the door to open it. Hishiro returned to his labor of devouring the food in front of him but stopped when…

"Oh my god!!!" he heard Karin yell. Immediately he stood up and headed for the door to see why her wife had yelled. He stopped abruptly besides her wife when he saw his daughter crying, her eyes puffy by the tears and was holding Yami who seemed to be faint.

"Dad… help him please" she shakily said. Hishiro quickly recovered from the shock of see them like that and helped Anzu to carry Yami's limp body towards the sofa. Karin closed the door rapidly and rushed to grab a towel and a bowl of water, and then she went towards the sofa and placed the bowl on a nearby table. She soaked the towel and put it on Yami's forehead.

Anzu sat on the edge of the sofa and grabbed his hand in hers. All went silent for a minute, until Hishiro decided to break it.

"What happened?" he asked while taking a seat in a nearby chair in front of the sofa. Karin took a seat as well.

Anzu answered but her eyes were looking at Yami's face.

"I told him the truth, and he believed me. But then, he started to lose balance and I helped him to walk but when we arrived to the street, he fainted" she whispered

Well, something didn't match there. Hishiro thought that there were more things and she only had tell something really general, so, he was going to shoot at her many questions so she could said all the details of what had happened.

"Why were you heading towards the street?" he asked

"Because we thought you could help" she was answering like a robot, never breaking her stare from Yami.

"We?" she nodded "Yami thought that maybe you could know more about his abilities, and I said yes. I just wanted him away from Kasumi" she said and at the sound of the name, Hishiro frowned and looked at Karin who frowned too.

"Who is Kasumi?" he asked and Anzu reply "She is the old fart new music teacher. She offered Yami help with what is happening to him… but I don't like her, and he thinks the same" she said gripping tight his hand

Hishiro thought about the Kasumi he knew. Maybe, they could be the same? And if it was true, then she was the only hint he had to start his research about this entire situation.

Returning to the matter at hand, he still hadn't a clue as to why Yami fainted. "Anzu, did Yami do something, you know with his abilities?" he asked and Anzu lowered her head.

"Yes… he spontaneously burned a paper that Kasumi gave to him when I suggested that maybe she has something to do with what happened to his family" and she added quickly raising her voice "But it was only a suggestion! I didn't think he was going to react like that… he was okay when he did it! He fainted several minutes later! I don't get it!" she exclaimed, this time looking at her dad.

Hishiro made a gesture for her to calm down.

"It's ok, honey. From what I can remember of what Gekou told me, is normal that he had fainted. He used without knowing, a huge amount of psychic energy to make the flame that consumed the paper, because of that, his brain felt pressed and slowly shut off all its functions. He is just recovering the energy he lost now. He will soon be okay, don't worry" he explained and reassured her "He is not used to this, but he will get the hang of it with practice" he added and put a hand on his chin "But something bothers me. Gekou told me that he had found a way to maintain the abilities under control, but it seems that didn't work…"

"What way?" she asked curiously while staring at her dad.

"Hmm… I can't remember" he said shamefully

Anzu just nodded and returned to look at her friend and saw him grimace. She gripped tightly his hand in hers.

"Yami, can you listen to me?" she called him. Hishiro and Karin looked at him too.

Yami moved slightly his head to the side, his face showed a pained expression. He couldn't articulate any word at the moment, nor open his eyes. He didn't have the will to do it because he felt weak.

Anzu called him again, raising his voice a little and shaking his loose hand. Hishiro and Karin merely looked at the effort she was doing in helping him, hoping inside them that it would work.

This time, Anzu got him to open his eyes and when he did it, the first one he saw was Hishiro.

Hishiro, the moment he saw how his eyes looked like, abruptly stood up from his seat, widening his eyes by the impression. Karin frowned to her husband actions and stood up as well to see why he had reacted like that. She walked to be besides him and looked at what he was seeing.

Karin covered her mouth with her hands in surprise and sat down again. Hishiro couldn't break his stare from him. Yami's eyes demonstrate that the situation was worse than he had expected it to be.

Yami saw their reaction and couldn't blame them. Himself was scared of what was happening to him, he felt he was losing control of his life and the worse was that, he was starting to have desires of ending his life once and for all… in that way maybe he could meet Yugi again, and his family wherever they were… and he could be happy again…

"Sir…" Yami pronounced with a low and raspy voice. He had a huge headache that made his eyes close continually and his breathing was intermittent. Hishiro took a step forward to get closer to him so he could listen what he was going to say.

"Kill me…" he requested. Anzu immediately reacted and with rage she stood up and slapped him hard with her right hand.

Hishiro couldn't stop Anzu of doing it; he was still stunned by his request. Yami focused on her after the blow, and he was expecting to see tears in her eyes but there were none. The only he saw was disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done with Yami?" she asked staring hard at him.

Yami felt a little of his energy coming back again, and was able to at least take a seat position on the sofa. He sat down and by that, the towel he had on his forehead slipped from his face towards his lap.

He looked at it while answering. "I just thought that it would be better if I died. All this would end. No more pain, no headaches… and no more hurting other people" he said the last looking at her.

She curved her mouth displeased and took a seat besides him. "If you said it for this" she raised her bandaged hand "I already told you to not mind it. You are so stubborn!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes. Yami frowned.

"You make it sound as it doesn't matter at all! It matters!" he counterattacked and she raised her eyebrow

"Is my damn hand! If I said that it is nothing, then is nothing!" she argued back

"You are the stubborn one! If I were you, I would have leave long ago, but no! You are still here!" he spat raising his voice a little. She wouldn't get with that one.

"I'm not you! And forgive me for worrying over you! That wouldn't happen again!" she yelled.

Hishiro and Karin only stared at their argument. They looked like little kids…

"Well, enough already!" Hishiro let himself enter in the fight with a strong and commanding tone. Both teens stopped talking and focused on him.

"You are teenagers, mature enough to behave yourself properly." He scolded them.

Yami and Anzu looked at each other and then turned their heads to other side at the same time. Karin sighed. "I think they are not mature enough…" she murmured under breath.

Hishiro sat on the table in front of Yami and started talking to him.

"I see you have recovered enough energy as to argue with Anzu, right?" he asked and Yami only focused his eyes onto him.

"Yami, Gekou had something to control the abilities. What was it?" he asked quickly, mesmerized by the close sight he had from his eyes and scared also of what it represented. He knew that when his eyes completely turned black… then he…

"I don't know. I never knew of this until now…" he interrupted Hishiro's thoughts and made him frown by that answer.

"You never knew?" Hishiro was astonished. Anzu let aside her childish acts and turned around to look at the dumbfounded expression of her father. Then, she looked at Yami, who nodded with a frown on his forehead.

"Why is so surprising?" Yami asked and Hishiro answered right away

"It's because… well, I don't get how your father managed to control your abilities without you knowing about it. I remember when you were a little kid, about ten years old, how you expressed spontaneously your powers and how you ended in a bed every time you did it…" Hishiro saw Yami lower his eyes a little as if trying to remember…

"I can't---" he was cut off by Hishiro

"Of course you can't remember" that made Yami look at him again and Anzu returned her gaze to her father and made him continue.

"You always fell unconscious after the incident and when you woke up, your parents made sure you wouldn't know what really happened. And well, it's not like you could know, because somehow, you always woke up without any memories of it…" Karin, Anzu and Yami continued in silence, hearing every word Hishiro told. And Yami's eyes begged him to continue.

"Well, the memory lost wasn't the problem at all… the real problem was that your little body wouldn't stand for a long time the suffering your mind experienced every time you burned a paper accidentally or exploded an object out of just yelling"

Anzu in time to time directed her gaze from her father to Yami who was just looking back at her father and in his expression, she noted hints of sadness… or was it guilt?

"Gekou, as well as me, knew that at that rate, you wouldn't be able to survive more than a year, so he told me that he was going to find something to help you control your great amount of psychic energy which was what impulse you to do these extraordinary things unconsciously, but I never knew if he succeeded. He was an incredible scientist, so I bet he did it because otherwise…" he lowered his eyes "You wouldn't be here"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi arrived at the laboratory where she was going to meet with Yami and found Marik already had done what she had requested.

"What efficiency! I like to have you working with me!" she exclaimed and approached him to grab the yellow folder he had on his hand. Marik just nodded.

"Mss, can I ask for who this test is?" he said

She turned to look at him with a smirk plastered in her face.

"It's for someone that will help the humankind to enter in a whole new state of development! You will see…" she said and walked off to somewhere.

Marik stayed there alone, with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't like this…" he turned to look at the test he had set up while remembering the picture of the young boy in the yellow folder.

"Can really that boy manage all this?" he asked himself worriedly and sighed "It's not like I can do something… I just follow orders…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last… and I did a preview of next chapter..!!!!!!!!

"_I'm going now" Yami said as he crossed the front door of Anzu's house. Anzu grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her. With worried eyes, Anzu whispered "Be careful" Yami smirked "You said you wouldn't worry over me anymore" She smiled and replied "I lied" He smiled and just nodded, then, he raised his eyes from Anzu to Hishiro, who was standing in the doorway too._

"_Just follow the plan, everything will be fine" he reassured. Yami nodded again and walked away making Anzu release him._

_--------------------------------------------------_

"_Oh, Yami you came. I was starting to doubt if you changed your mind" Kasumi smirked while approaching him. And in doing so, she noted something familiar around his neck_

"_What is that?" she asked surprised._

_Yami only grabbed the object with a hand. "That is none of your business"_

_----------------------------------------------------_

"_What do you want with me?" Yami asked trying to keep a safe distance from her, but it was difficult, she moved fast._

"_You will help us, and I will do anything for it!" she exclaimed, feeling she was losing control over him._

"_You are a wacko!" he exclaimed, sensing he was in trouble when she grabbed quickly a syringe with some black liquid on it. He was going to run but her yell distracted him a mere second. "Marik! Get Him!" _

_Marik didn't want to obey but, he had no choice, so he ran towards Yami. In the mere second Yami turned to see from where this Marik guy was going to attack him, he felt an arm choking him around his neck and a needle in the area of his lower back, then a dense liquid entering in his system…_

_A yell was heard in the lab and then all fell in silence..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_A knock and a door was opened._

"_Salomon!" Hishiro exclaimed and hugged him. "Glad to see you too Hishiro" Salomon greeted._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I'm here because I know you had contact with Yami" Salomon said. Hishiro just nodded._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Do you remember when we promised Gekou look after his childs?" Hishiro nodded "Well, Yugi didn't make it, but Yami did, and we have the duty to watch over his descendant…"_

"_What? So soon?" Hishiro negated in disbelief. Salomon nodded. Anzu was hidden behind the door of the kitchen listening everything._

"_Yes, I already have his fiancée. So I need your help in making him accept her." Salomon said and Hishiro frowned in thought. "He's a tough kid, so I need your help." Salomon continued._

_Anzu covered her mouth to avoid a loud gasp escape. Her eyes suddenly watering unconsciously_

_--------------------------------------_

I hope you liked!!

Until next time…………


	9. Chapter 9

Happy new year!! Yeah I know im late for the update…but I had author block, you know that illness is having many authors out of fanfiction for quite a while…. But for the happiness of your dear readers, I managed to get one chappie out of my little widdle mind.. hope you like it, and no fear! There will be more soon I hope….

On with the chappie.. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But Hishiro, Gekou, Kasumi, Karin I own them!! Yehh.

CHAPTER 9:

After what Mr Hishiro told, all went silent for a moment. In Yami's face crept a sad smile just by the memory of his father. Anzu noticed it and then turned to look at her father once more.

"Dad, are you saying that Yami's father actually found a way to control his abilities?" she asked surprised

Hishiro nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure because if not… well, maybe Yami wouldn't have make it alive until now" he said honestly

Yami unconsciously put a hand on his chest searching the only thing that was left of his father, and that he treasured with his entire being. But… it wasn't there.

He cursed slightly because he had forgotten that he lost the chain.

Hishiro noted his actions and asked "What are you searching for Yami?"

Yami just kept his hand against his chest and lowered his eyes.

"I lost something my father gave me, my necklace…" At the mention of his necklace, Anzu raised abruptly her eyes to see Yami still with a fist against his chest.

She put a hand on her pocket and there she felt the case in which was that necklace Kasumi had, and that she believed was a lot like Yami's necklace.

"Yami" she called softly, and he slightly turned his eyes to see her, these eyes that were still with those black strips on them…

Anzu slipped a hand in her pocket and pulled out the case. Yami looked at her wondering what she was doing; her father stared too as well as Karin.

"Look… I found this… it could be… maybe" she hesitated with the words while she offered the case to him. Yami lowered his eyes from her to the little case on her hands.

Slowly, he took the case with a hand and opened it, widening his eyes in doing so.

"What is it Yami?" Hishiro asked when he saw his expression. Anzu focused her blue orbs on him waiting his reaction.

Yami was shocked. He was seeing his chain, no doubt… but it was of another color…

He took it out of the case and the black rock glistened to the daylight.

"Wow" Karin exclaimed, "That is a nice necklace"

Hishiro thought the same, "Yeah it is… where did u find it, Anzu?"

When Anzu hesitated in answering, Yami turned to look at her expectantly.

His stare made her really uncomfortable…she didn't know if telling was a wise choice, so she remained silent for a moment.

"Anzu" he said and made her look at him "Is this my necklace?" he asked still with a little doubt, cause of the black rock…

"I think… yes. It isn't?" she asked

"It is… but this black rock…" he said staring at the necklace intently. It had all the features he remembered, but the problem was that black piece…

Hishiro frowned a little when he remembered something…

_..Flashback.._

"_Many rocks in this world have different features and it is said that some have special things that made them unique among all" Hishiro listened to his friend talking excitedly "I discovered amazing things, one day I will show you" Gekou finished with a wide grin. Hishiro just smiled._

"_Yeah, you will!"_

…_EndFlash…_

"Yami, why don't you wear it a moment?" Hishiro requested still with that frown on his face.

Yami looked at him again, and noted his seriousness. He grabbed the chain and locked it around his neck like many times he had done it before. When the chain hanged loosely on his chest, Yami felt a kind of flash pass through his brain that made him go rigid and tense.

Hishiro narrowed his eyes and stared at the chain for a moment.

Anzu felt him go rigid and stare at nothing ahead. She looked at his eyes and surprised, she called her father.

"Dad, look!" she signaled his eyes and Hishiro stared immediately. The black strings were retreating and soon, his eye color was back to the normal red.

Yami sighed heavily and caught the pendant to look at it again. Now, the rock was light purple again, like it used to be.

"What's the meaning of this…" he softly said more to himself than to anyone, but Hishiro answered anyway.

"Now I see… that was what he did" he smiled remembering his best friend intelligence.

"What dad?" Anzu asked. Karin was listening silently too.

"That rock… it controls his amount of energy, is one rare rock… Yami" Hishiro called him and he turned again his attention to the old man.

"You can't take it off again, or lose it. It is your stamp. Understood?" Yami frowned a little confused, and tired too but nodded anyway.

"Sir… do you know how was my father able to do this? Why do I have this abilities?... I still don't understand…" he said in a kind of defeated tone.

Hishiro knew what he meant. But just could negate his head. "Sorry Yami… I'm short of answers… but I will try and research ok? You will know…"

Yami sighed unconsciously again… he felt tired physically and mentally, he just wanted to go to sleep at his apartment.

"Anzu… you still haven't told where did you find it…" he asked and slowly locked his gaze with hers. Anzu couldn't hold his gaze for much time and stared at her lap.

"I…I found it" she sighed realizing she couldn't lie to him, not in this important matter… "Kasumi had it Yami… when you two went out of the classroom; I spotted it on her desk… I don't know why she had it…" she said and turned to look at him again to see his reaction.

Yami widened his eyes at the mention of Kasumi's name…

"What time is it?" he asked searching for a clock everywhere, cause he didn't had his wristwatch today.

"It's 17:00, why?" Karin provided the info.

"I have a meeting with her today!... so, she had my necklace?? What does she know about me? What does she want?? I'm confused as hell!!" Yami felt desperate that he stood up from the couch walking around.

"Calm down…" Hishiro said trying to get him to seat again but Yami remained on his feet walking around, with his head a mess.

"Kasumi, if it is the one I know, you must be careful with her.. She is a sick obsessed, maybe she discovered what you are capable of, so don't let her get too much to you" he warned and Yami answered.

"She told me you were the one who killed my family" he said pointing him with his finger. Hishiro frowned considerably as well as Karin.

"What??"

"As you heard. I know is not true now…" he looked briefly at Anzu, who nodded slightly.

"I have to go to that meeting… and confront her once and for all" he said determined, but then he felt his body complain with a headache.

He grabbed his head a little. Anzu stood up like a reflex when she saw him grimace a little. "Are you ok?"

Yami stopped rubbing his forehead so they wouldn't get worried, but the headache was still there.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I have to go to that meeting." He walked to the door but was stopped by Hishiro.

"Yami, you go there and don't let her get closer to you. We will call you to your cell phone and--" he was interrupted by Yami who smiled sheepishly.

"I don't have cell phone anymore" he said remembering the broken phone on his apartment's floor.

Hishiro frowned "What happened to your phone?" Yami answered right away. "I broke it"

Hishiro, Anzu and Karin didn't need any more explanations.

"Take mine Yami. We need to be in contact cause, we don't trust that old fart" Anzu said and pulled out her phone for him to take.

Yami smiled, and made Anzu smile too "Ok, Anzu." He took hers and kept it in his pocket.

"Now Yami, we call you, and you let the call open so we can hear all that woman is going to say… understood?" he asked. Yami nodded firmly.

"Yes."

"Ok. Good luck", Hishiro said smiling confidently. Karin smiled at him too and Yami smiled back.

"I'm going now" Yami said as he crossed the front door of Anzu's house. Anzu grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her. With worried eyes, Anzu whispered

"Be careful" Yami smirked "You said you wouldn't worry over me anymore" She smiled and replied "I lied"

He smiled and just nodded, then, he raised his eyes from Anzu to Hishiro, who was standing in the doorway too.

"Just follow the plan, everything will be fine" he reassured. Yami nodded again and walked away making Anzu release him.

_--_--

And so, Yami went to the meeting place. A kind of warehouse, a little away from the town, that he knew, that's why he immediately grabbed the place in his memory when he read the direction on the paper Kasumi gave to him.

Anzu's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes.." he said and came out of the speaker Hishiro's voice

"_Keep it open ok._"

"Ok" Yami said and keep the phone inside his pocket, the call still open.

Then, Yami walked and spotted a woman in the doorway. He noted by her expression, she was annoyed, but quickly changed it when she saw him. Yami frowned slightly.

"Oh, Yami you came. I was starting to doubt if you changed your mind" Kasumi smirked while approaching him. And in doing so, she noted something familiar around his neck

"What is that?" she asked surprised.

Yami only grabbed the object with a hand. "That is none of your business"

Kasumi had to restrain herself a little and forced a fake smile.

"Come inside dear." She said and motioned for him to follow. Yami did it, staring at everywhere inside. He feared this could be a trap.

"What do you want with me?" Yami asked when he spotted he was being guided inside a kind of laboratory with some scary things like needles, big jails and a noise like electricity all over the place. He was trying to keep a safe distance from her, but it was difficult, she always was really close...

"I will help you to control it. Didn't you want that?" she said while walking besides him.

Yami just countered. "You know, I'm feeling good now. This is a waste of my time" he said and turned to leave.

"Wait! It will not be a waste of time. It will help you.." she tried to reason with him but to no use.

"Thanks but no thanks" he said and walked back from where he came

"You will help us, and I will do anything for it!" she exclaimed, feeling she was losing control over him.

"Now you are really a bitch obsessed! You are a wacko!" he exclaimed, sensing he was in trouble when she grabbed quickly a syringe with some black liquid on it. He was going to run but her yell distracted him a mere second. "Marik! Get Him!"

Marik was watching from a table when Kasumi and a boy entered in the place. _"It's the boy of the yellow folder…"_ he thought and kept looking at them both when suddenly he saw Kasumi yell at him and grab a syringe with a black paralyzer aiming it at the boy.

Marik didn't want to obey but, he had no choice, so he ran towards Yami. In the mere second Yami turned to see from where this Marik guy was going to attack him, he felt an arm choking him around his neck and a needle in the area of his lower back, then a dense liquid entering in his system…

A yell was heard in the lab and then all fell in silence…

"Dad!!" Anzu yelled standing from her seat in the living room of her house when she heard through the speaker what seemed like Yami yelling.

"He's in trouble!! We have to help him now!" she said and was going to run outside the house but her father grabbed her by her arm.

"Wait Anzu! Is dangerous! Shhhh, they are talking again." He said and make Anzu grew quiet and seat again. Karin had her hands against her mouth, attentive of all that was being heard on the phone.

"_Damn… now it's going to be more difficult..." _They heard a women voice they presume like Kasumi.

"_Carry him Marik and tie him up at that metallic chair. We are going to begin experimenting with him"_ she said. Then a male voice was heard.

"_Mss Kasumi, he got a cell phone here"_ the sound of the phone being grabbed sounded through the speaker.

"Damn.." Hishiro mumbled. Anzu had a huge concern expression on her face, and Karin just seemed she was holding her breath.

"_Its open"_ Kasumi said. Anzu couldn't contain herself. She grabbed the phone from the table and yelled.

"Let him go! You witch! Or I will call the police!" Her father scolded her.

"Anzu! Don't!" Karin, just was breathless.

"_Oh I see… is that you Anzu darling? Heh, now this is going to be interesting"_ she talked through it

Anzu frowned more "Let him go!!" she yelled and a laugh was heard.

"_Why don't you come over and save him? We are at the warehouse near town. If you got the guts that is.." _Kasumi laughed and then hung up.

"That witch!!" Anzu threw the cell phone away out of rage, and her eyes started to water. "Yami…"

Hishiro was in silence for a min and so was Karin.

"Now what can we do…" he said and Anzu answered immediately.

"We have to go there and help him dad! We can't let her win!" she yelled. Hishiro nodded.

"We aren't going to let him there at the grasp of Kasumi. Calling the police will be a choice. But we can't go there ourselves because we don't know what is she capable of." He said and Anzu remained silent.

In that moment a knock was heard at the door.

Hishiro went to answer and opened the door finding…

"Sugoroku!" Hishiro exclaimed and hugged him. "Glad to see you too Hishiro" Sugoroku greeted.

They both entered and Hishiro closed the door behind them.

Anzu just stared at the old man that had just stepped in. Karin raised from her seat and saluted him.

"I'm here because I know you had contact with Yami" Sugoroku whispered at him. Hishiro just nodded.

"Look Sugoroku, my daughter Anzu" Hishiro presented her at Sugoroku.

"Nice to meet you Anzu, you have grown up a lot since the last time I saw you." He said kindly and shook her hand.

Anzu smiled "Nice to meet you sir." She said

"Now Sugoroku, take a seat. I have to talk about something that has happened"

Sugoroku nodded and took a seat.

"Anzu, darling you can go to do your homeworks" he said to Anzu and she frowned

"No dad! What about Ya--" she was cut off by Hishiro.

"Its an order Anzu" Hishiro give her a look that clearly say not to disobey him

Anzu just pouted and when heading to her room, her mom called her.

Karin called Anzu to help her prepare something to eat for them. She still had on that expression of concern about what might being happening to Yami in that very moment. Anzu mirrored her.

"Mom, we have to do something now! Who knows what's happening to him now!" she kept exclaiming and her mother tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, we will call the police darling, don't worry." She said and grabbed the phone of the kitchen dialing the police number to Anzu's relieve.

--

In the living room after some talking, Sugoroku came to the main theme of his visit.

"Do you remember when we promised Gekou look after his childs?" Hishiro nodded "Well, Yugi didn't make it, but Yami did, and we have the duty to watch over his descendant…"

"What? So soon?" Hishiro negated in disbelief. Sugoroku nodded. Anzu was hidden behind the door of the kitchen listening everything.

"Yes, I already have his fiancée. So I need your help in making him accept her." Sugoroku said and Hishiro frowned in thought. "He's a tough kid, so I need your help." He continued.

Anzu covered her mouth to avoid a loud gasp escape. Her eyes suddenly watering unconsciously, she exited the kitchen and went upstairs to her room without saying anything more.

"But Sugoroku, before touching that issue, something grave has happened" Hishiro said and told Sugoroku everything.

Sugoroku's eyes dilated. "What?! What the hell are we waiting for? Why didn't you tell me as soon as I came here?! This is dangerous!" he exclaimed almost out of breath.

Karin came out of the kitchen with the food for them wondering where Anzu went. She heard Hishiro tell Sugoroku everything.

"Don't worry, I already called the police. They said they were on it right away" she informed them

"I don't trust police these days…" Sugoroku said. "We need to do it ourselves!"

"Let's wait, I trust Yami can get out of there, but if not, then we plan something to help him. I can't expose ourselves to a danger we still don't know about. " Hishiro tried to reason

"Wait, and wait, its all an old man can do?" Sugoroku sighed.

_--_

Anzu seat on her bed thinking about what she heard.

"_Yami has a fiancée?... "_ she couldn't help but feel something cracking in her heart. She shook her head. "No! Its not the time to.. to.. think about something like that! No… Yami is in danger, I must do something!... my dad can trust the police, I will do something myself!" with that said she turned to her window and exited her house quietly and quickly, heading to that damned warehouse..

--

The supposed 'police' laughed themselves. "Good catch we got the phone intercepted. Hehe poor idiots" they say showing in their actions and uniforms that they weren't police officers.

--

/At the warehouse/

Yami groaned opening his eyes abit, the intense light on them disturbed him, and so he closed them again uncomfortable. He tried to move but found himself tied up with chains to a metallic chair.

"What…" he whispered and struggled against it to get free when he heard a male voice besides him.

"I'm sorry, um… don't struggle, its really tight and you could get your skin ripped." He said warning him

Yami opened half his eyes again to at least try and see who he is talking with.

"Let me go" he ordered with the coldest voice ever.

"I can't do that. Sorry." He said while checking his necklace on a steel recipient.

"Let me go!!" Yami struggled more, impatient and starting to feel pissed.

"Stop it Yami." Kasumi said arriving once more and pushed a button besides his chair. It sent a huge electrical wave through him.

Yami screamed and went silent after it, hanging his head loose a little.

"Good boy" she said and turned to Marik to see how was he doing.

"I think it wasn't necessary" Marik said referring to the electrical wave. Kasumi looked at him intensely. "You just follow orders, understood?"

Marik sighed and just nodded. "Yes, miss"

"Good, now when he wakes up, test his psychic. I will be at my office. Remember I watch everything" she said signaling the cameras around.

Marik nodded and Kasumi went away.

He then started to put cable wires in his forehead to test and monitor his psych with a machine.

--

Anzu arrived at the warehouse and get herself inside because gladly the door was opened.

"Yami I'm going to help you…" she whispered determined

--

Finally….. please leave a review, and if you wanna suggest something, feel free to do it. Im so OPEN for ideas. Though that doesn't mean I don't have any idea of whats coming next.. shifty eyes well… anyway, review! You know I love reviews…

Thanks for reading.

Shine Angel


End file.
